FLOR DA CHINA - RELEITURA
by Kath Klein
Summary: Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia.
1. Capítulo I

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o Destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia. OoC._

* * *

 _ **Notas Iniciais:**_

 _Esta história não é historicamente exata. As autoras fizeram grande uso de licença histórica ao escrevê-lo. A imprecisão foi projetada para adicionar aspectos dramáticos à trama. As invasões dos hunos e a primeira incursão japonesa em território chinês estão separadas por, pelo menos, dois séculos. Os aparelhos militares utilizados na história estão fora de suas respectivas Eras, também. Dito isto, os aspectos culturais da sociedade chinesa foram amplamente estudados e são,de maneira geral, precisos._

 _História finalizada com 31 capítulos com previsão de atualização quinzenal._

 _Aprecie a leitura!_

 **Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Sakura Card Captors  
 **Personagens:** Sakura Kinomoto, XiaoLang Li, Wei, Yue, MeiLing, RubbyMoon, Tomoyo Daidouji  
 **Gêneros:** Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo

* * *

 **FLOR DA CHINA**

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Youru Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo I**

A risada melódica e contagiante preencheu o ambiente no quintal de uma casa, em um pequeno vilarejo chinês. Lá, uma adolescente corria, de um lado para o outro, com seus pés descalços mal tocando a macia grama verde. Ela ria e dançava, envolta pelas belas flores de cerejeira que se desprendiam dos galhos das frondosas árvores.

'Venha, Cixi! Venha brincar também!' Ela chamou sua amiga.

A alegria da garota era tão contagiante que, embora Cixi fosse uma menina melancólica, não conseguia resistir ao chamado de sua única amiga. Ela deixou sua costura de lado e foi até onde a jovem a esperava. Elas se deram as mãos e começaram a rodar. Mais e mais rápido até Cixi não conseguir segurar. As duas foram ao chão gargalhando.

'Desculpe. Não consegui segurar. Estávamos girando muito rápido.'

A jovem se sentou, retraindo-se levemente enquanto esfregava o quadril. A queda, provavelmente, havia lhe rendido uma mancha roxa. 'Está tudo bem, mas eu acho que terei que dormir de bruços por um tempo.'

Cixi sorriu com a alegria presente na voz dela. 'Obrigada por ser minha amiga, Sakura.' Sua voz era dócil, mas séria.

Sakura se levantou, aproximando-se da menina e a abraçando bem apertado. 'Obrigada a você por ser minha amiga, mesmo que eu seja filha de um estrangeiro.'

As garotas se afastaram, fitando-se com cumplicidade. Ambas eram sobreviventes em um mundo preconceituoso e machista.

Sakura era filha ilegítima de um oficial japonês, que se apaixonou por uma bela jovem de olhos verdes, durante a ocupação da vila de Yuhan, dezesseis anos atrás. Quando Kinomoto Fujitaka partiu da vila com o resto do exército, ele não fazia ideia de que havia deixado a jovem Nadeshiko grávida para trás após uma única noite de amor entre eles. Ele havia prometido voltar, mas nunca mais foi visto e acredita-se que tenha morrido em combate.

Assim que a família da moça descobriu sobre a gravidez, tentou todo método abortivo conhecido, mas o feto era forte e teimoso; e foi desta forma que Sakura veio ao mundo, mesmo contra a vontade da família de sua mãe. A família de Nadeshiko abandonou a recém-nascida no orfanato da vila e partiu, esperando esconder a desonra e a vergonha.

'Sakura! Cixi! Venham ajudar com o jantar!'

As duas se viraram, vendo uma senhora gorda e de rosto vermelho, franzindo o cenho.

'Estamos indo, Senhora Yang!' Sakura respondeu, correndo até ela. Assim que chegou ao alcance da mulher, Sakura sentiu um beliscão dolorido no braço.

'Você e sua inutilidade! Sempre atrapalhando os outros, Sakura! Deixe Cixi cumprir seus deveres em paz. Ao contrário de você, ela tem uma chance real de se tornar uma esposa adequada e ter uma vida melhor.' Ela rosnou, ameaçadoramente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, recusando-se a deixar escapar o gemido de dor pelo beliscão. Sem mais uma palavra, as garotas entraram silenciosamente na casa.

A casa em que o orfanato de Yuhan funcionava pertencia a Yang Huakang, um senhor de bom coração, e oferecia abrigo a muitas garotas da região. A própria Cixi era de um vilarejo mais ao norte. Os Yang criavam e educavam as garotas para se tornarem esposas perfeitas e boas mães. Com o dote do casamento de cada menina, eles provinham para as outras e assim por diante. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, mas, algumas vezes, Sakura pensava que não passava de um mercado. Um mercado de noivas.

'Olá, Senhor Yang!' Sakura cumprimentou o senhor, que estava instruindo algumas das garotas mais novas, ao passar por ele.

'Olá, Florzinha! Tenho certeza que hoje teremos uma refeição deliciosa!' Ele abriu um sorriso gentil.

Sakura adorava aquele senhorzinho. Ele era como o pai que ela nunca teve. Na verdade, ele era toda a sua família. O velho Yang também gostava muito dela e não era só por ela ser ótima cozinheira. Sakura era uma jovem resplandecente e cheia de vida. Enquanto as outras garotas eram melancólicas e apáticas, ela estava sempre alegre e animada, independentemente de seu presente e futuro pouco promissores.

'Com certeza! Farei seu prato favorito!'

'Faria, se tivéssemos peixe!' Reclamou a Sra Yang, adentrando a sala.

Sakura se calou, observando o sorriso do homem esmaecer.

'Precisamos casar uma das meninas logo. Estamos sem dinheiro.' A velha continuou.

'Você sabe muito bem que a única com idade suficiente para se casar é Sakura, mulher.' Ele declarou, levantando-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro.

A mulher soltou uma risada alta e desagradável, como um cacarejo. 'Quem se casaria com uma japonesa?'

O senhor Yang encarou a esposa, sentindo-se contrariado. 'Ela não é japonesa.'

'Ela é filha de um soldado japonês! Além disso, ela já passou da idade. Teríamos que pagar para que alguém a aceitasse.'

As outras garotas olharam para Sakura com desdém. Na verdade, ela não queria se casar, mas odiava aqueles olhares de escárnio e desprezo.

'Ela é bela e prendada. Tenho certeza que, se a levarmos à Casamenteira, ela encontrará um bom marido para nossa querida Flor.' Ele abriu um sorriso apreensivo, observando a garota e fazendo-a sorrir, apesar de tudo.

'Irei preparar o jantar.' Sakura pediu licença e saiu de lá, sabendo que todos olhavam para ela.

Assim que a jovem saiu do cômodo, Yang se voltou para a esposa. 'Leve-a à Casamenteira amanhã.'

'Mas…'

'Sem _mas_! Sakura encontrará um bom noivo.'

'Marido… Ela é japonesa e nós estamos em guerra…' A mulher tentou argumentar, desanimada.

'Faça o que eu estou mandando.' Ele decidiu, por fim, severamente.

'Sim, senhor.'

* * *

Sakura estava dormindo quando sentiu alguém se inclinar sobre ela. Ela abriu os olhos, vendo Cixi a observando.. 'O que você está fazendo aqui? Já está tarde.' Perguntou, abafando um bocejo.

'Você vai a Casamenteira amanhã. Eu queria desejar boa sorte.' A menina explicou, carinhosamente abrindo um largo sorriso. 'Espero que você encontre um belo marido. Quem sabe até um Capitão do Exército Imperial!'

Sakura forçou um sorriso. 'Quem sabe…'

'Há rumores que as tropas do Imperador estão em Xangai. Será uma ótima oportunidade!'

'Eles não estão em Xangai para se casarem, Cixi.' Sakura explicou, suspirando com pesar ao pensar na inocência de sua amiguinha. 'Volte para sua cama. Se a Sra. Yang a encontrar aqui, seremos punidas as duas.'

'Está bem.' Cixi beijou o rosto de Sakura. 'Boa sorte!'

Sakura observou a amiga voltar silenciosamente ao seu colchão no outro lado do quarto. Voltou a deitar-se e virou de lado, fitando a Lua através da janela.

Ela iria a Xangai na manhã seguinte para uma entrevista com a Casamenteira. Sentia o coração apertado dentro do peito ao pensar nisso. Ela não queria ir, não queria se casar. Ela era feliz ali, apesar das broncas da Sra. Yang e do desdém das outras garotas. Quem poderia dia dizer o que ela encontraria com um marido desconhecido? Ao menos, ali ela se sentia a salvo. Ela nunca quis cuidar de um marido e dar à luz a filhos.

Segurando firmemente a um pingente de flor de cerejeira preso em uma delicada corrente em seu pescoço, a única lembrança que lhe restava de sua mãe, Sakura fez uma pequena oração antes de voltar a dormir.

'Que Buda me proteja amanhã…'

* * *

Xangai era uma cidade agitada, bem diferente da vila de Yuhan. Sakura estava sentada em silêncio ao lado da senhora Yang na carroça. Tentava não ficar boquiaberta com toda a atividade acontecendo ao seu redor para não chamar a atenção e fúria da mulher. A velha estava exasperada e se recusava a olhar para ela. Provavelmente sabia que aquela viagem seria uma perda de tempo.

'Chegamos, Senhora.' Anunciou o rapazinho que conduzia a carroça ao parar.

'Venha, Sakura.' A mulher desceu. 'Comporte-se e fique quieta. Deixe que eu responda às perguntas da Casamenteira.'

Sakura concordou, descendo também. O rapaz a ajudou, sorrindo para ela e fazendo-a enrubescer Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a Sra. Yang chamá-la e apressou o passo, seguindo-a. Elas pararam em frente a uma pequena e charmosa casa e a Sra. Yang bateu palmas três vezes; então elas esperaram.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que uma senhora atendesse à porta. Apesar de sua idade avançada, ela ainda possuía belas feições e seu olhar penetrante demorou-se em Sakura. 'Ora, você me trouxe uma beldade dessa vez, Yang. Embora ela já seja um pouco velha, não?'

'Se esse fosse o único problema.' Yang suspirou. 'Ela é filha de um japonês, Sra. Miyu. Você vê meu problema?'

A fisionomia da Sra. Miyu transformou-se ao ouvir aquilo. Ela franziu os lábios, voltando a encarar a garota, como se repugnada, e agarrou o rosto de Sakura entre seus dedos magros, forçando-a a olhar para cima. 'Ela realmente é belíssima, mas seu sangue é podre.'

Sakura sentiu vontade de dizer umas poucas e boas para aquela mulher, mas decidiu permanecer quieta.

A senhora Miyu a soltou, voltando-se para Yang. 'Nenhum homem respeitável se casaria com ela.'

Sakura trincou os dentes. Mesmo que já soubesse que isso aconteceria, ainda era humilhante ouvir que era indigna de um casamento.

'Eu sabia.' Yang comentou, desanimada.

'Sinto muito, Yang, mas não posso ajudá-la desta vez.'

'O que posso fazer com ela?' Perguntou. 'Precisamos de um dote e ela é a única em idade para se casar.'

A Casamenteira voltou a fitar Sakura e curvou os lábios com um olhar desagradável que lhe distorcia o rosto. 'Há apenas um destino para mulheres belas, impuras e pobres, minha querida… Leve-a até Quang Dan. Ele pagará por ela.'

'Sim… Ele pagará.'

Yang agarrou o braço de Sakura e a puxou, afastando-se da casa da Casamenteira adentrando o intrincado labirinto criado pelas ruas estreitas de Xangai. A garota não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquele homem? Era assim que a Casamenteira trabalhava? Apenas oferece um nome e pronto...

Sakura sentia a força da mão em seu pulso aumentar e notou que a mulher estava agitada, pois ela tremia enquanto a puxava para que andasse mais rápido. O cenário mudou diante dos olhos arregalados da garota e as ruelas iam se tornando mais sombrias e marginalizadas. Algo não estava certo.

'Meu noivo mora aqui?'

'Cale-se e continue andando.'

Elas, enfim, pararam em um beco escuro e a senhora Yang bateu em uma das portas com as mãos tremendo. Sua mão suada segurava com mais firmeza o pulso da garota.

Sakura tentou afrouxar a pressão, mas isso só fez com que a mulher torcesse seu braço, puxando-a violentamente para frente. Após o que pareceram séculos, a porta se abriu com um rangido.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao notar as sombras atrás da porta. Ela sabia que tipo de lugar era aquele. 'Não…' Ela murmurou, tentando se soltar do aperto da senhora. 'Não quero…'

'Cale-se, garota! E entre logo… Você acha que estou feliz por vir a um lugar imundo como este?' Arrastou-a através da soleira e virou-se para um homem de aparência frágil que havia atendido à porta. 'Onde está o Sr. Quang?'

O homem apontou para o centro do salão, praticamente comendo Sakura com os olhos. Ela se abraçou, encolhendo-se e sentindo-se violada.

Yang arrastou Sakura com ela à força até um homem que se encontrava cercado de mulheres em trajes indecentes que exibiam desavergonhadamente seus corpos. A garota foi lançada ao chão de joelhos em frente a quem ela supôs fosse Quang Dan e estremeceu, fechando com firmeza seu hanfu em torno de si mesma.

'Eu pensei que nunca mais me traria uma de suas preciosas jóias, senhora.'

'Esta aqui não tem salvação.'

O homem semicerrou os olhos observando Sakura com atenção. 'Ora, mas é a mais bela que você já me trouxe.'

'Ela tem o sangue podre.'

'Entendo... Aqui, isso não é um problema.' Ele sorriu maliciosamente. 'Ela não tem cicatrizes, espero.'

'Não. E é intocada.'

'Perfeito.'

'Quanto me paga por ela?'

O homem se levantou, contornando a garota que observava a tudo do chão com seus belos olhos verdes arregalados de medo. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela e a agarrou pelo queixo, forçando Sakura a encará-lo. Quang notou que os lábios da jovem tremiam, embora ela tenha se afastado, bravamente. Ele zombou daquela atitude e pôs-se de pé, puxando-a com ele. '250 moedas.'

Yang arregalou os olhos. 'Oh, muito obrigada, Senhor. É uma oferta muito generosa.'

'Poupe-me disso, mulher tola.' Ele disse com desdém, tirando uma bolsa de moedas da manga larga de suas roupas e entregando-a à mulher que beijou-lhe a mão em gratidão. 'Agora saia de minha frente.'

Quando Yang se virou para partir, o desespero finalmente fez com que Sakura reagisse. Ela se contorceu, tentando se libertar do aperto de Quang Dan. 'Espere, Sra. Yang, por favor...' Ela implorou. 'Por… por favor! Não me deixe aqui!' Seu lábio inferior tremia e lágrimas brotavam dos belos olhos esmeralda, escorrendo pelo rosto pálido. 'Por favor!'

Mas a mulher nem ao menos se dignou em olhar para trás. Apenas saiu do estabelecimento porta afora, agarrada aquela bolsa de moedas. Quando a porta se fechou atrás da senhora, Sakura viu suas últimas esperanças se esvaírem. Ela voltou a encarar o homem que ainda a segurava firmemente pelo pulso com pânico nos olhos.

Ele se inclinou na direção dela, puxando-a para mais perto ao vê-la tentar se afastar. 'Você está com medo?' Quang perguntou com a voz rouca de desejo.

'E-eu… eu quero ir embora.' Ela disse com os lábios trêmulos, algo que parecia diverti-lo.

Quang a encarou com olhos vidrados e franziu os lábios. 'Você nunca irá embora. Você me pertence agora, boneca.'

'Eu não sou casada com você!' Ela respondeu desafiadora, embora todos seu corpo estremecesse violentamente.

Ele apontou para as muitas mulheres naquele lugar. 'Elas não são nem nunca serão casadas. Olhe bem para elas…' Então ele a puxou, afundando o nariz nos longos cabelos dela. 'Assim como você nunca se casará...' ele sussurrou.

'E-eu quero sair daqui.' Sakura repetiu, afastando-se dele; seus olhos movendo-se de um lado para o outro a procura de uma saída.

'Você não pode.' Ele segurou com força o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. 'Eu adoraria deflorá-la eu mesmo, mas sua pureza será muito mais lucrativa esta noite.' Quang soltou-lhe o rosto, arrastando-a através de um corredor para um dos quartos daquele lugar infernal

* * *

Sakura andava de um lado para outro pelo quarto onde havia sido trancada por Quang Dan. Algumas mulheres a banharam e perfumaram, forçando-a a vestir um belíssimo _hanfu_ de seda escarlate com bordados dourados. Como uma brincadeira de mau gosto, vestiram-na como uma noiva, com uma maquiagem elaborada e tudo, o que a deixava ainda mais brava. Sentia-se como um animal enjaulado e só de pensar na traição da Sra. Yang, queria explodir de raiva.

'Aquela víbora! Vendeu-me àquele homem repugnante como se eu fosse um objeto!' Ela grunhiu, rancorosa.

Mas ela se recusava a se sentar e obedecer silenciosamente enquanto tentavam transformá-la em uma concubina. Mais uma vez, tentou abrir as janelas à força, sem sucesso. O Sr. Quang havia se assegurado de que todas as saídas estivessem bem fechadas. Sakura passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando parcialmente o elaborado penteado que usava e fazendo com suas madeixas cor de mel caíssem por sobre seus ombros.

Ela podia ouvir homens e mulheres rindo do lado de fora da porta e sabia que já era tarde. A cada minuto que ela permanecia ali, suas chances de fugir antes que o pior acontecesse diminuíam. Ela precisava encontrar uma saída ou se tornaria uma daquelas mulheres.

Ela passou a abrir as gavetas em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-la a abrir a janela. O desespero crescia dentro dela conforme as risada barulhentas aumentavam de intensidade. Dentro de uma das gavetas, ela encontrou um afiado adereço metálico de cabelo, incrustado de joias. Seus lábios se curvaram ligeiramente quando ela pensou que poderia usar aquilo como uma faca. Atrás dela, a porta se abriu e ela escondeu o adereço dentro de suas mangas.

'Chegou a hora, garota!' Ela ouviu a voz do Sr. Quang e, lentamente, virou-se para fitá-lo.

Ela observou a porta aberta, ouvindo as várias vozes lá fora. Segurou firmemente sua arma improvisada, mantendo suas mãos ocultas sob as camadas de tecido. De nada adiantaria ela usar o prendedor agora, então apenas recuou um passo, recusando-se a colaborar com àquele destino.

O homem semicerrou os olhos, obviamente desgostoso com a reação dela. Adentrou o quarto, agarrando-a pelo antebraço. 'Venha de uma vez! Estou ansioso para ver quanto me pagarão por sua virtude.'

'Nojento.' Ela sibilou, sendo arrastada para fora do quarto. Os olhos de Sakura percorreram o ambiente freneticamente enquanto ela tentava encontrar uma maneira de escapar.

Quando deu por si, ela se encontrava no centro de um largo salão. Por todos os lados, havia homens em uniforme imperial bebendo e tocando descaradamente as meninas de Quang. A música tinha sido interrompida e todos agora a encaravam. Instintivamente, ela se encolheu de vergonha.

'Senhores, contemplem esta belíssima flor da China!' A voz de Quang ecoou pela sala silenciosa. 'Tão pura quanto uma noiva, ela é a mais nova joia de minha coleção. Eu proponho um leilão, uma pequena distração, para decidir quem dentre vocês, ilustres convidados, terá o prazer de desfrutar tal raridade em meu estabelecimento.'

A sala instantaneamente se encheu de uma conversa animada enquanto os homens avidamente a examinavam de cima a baixo. Sakura arregalou seus olhos esmeralda, sem imaginar que o medo em seus olhos apenas atiçava ainda mais aqueles homens.

'Vamos começar com 50 moedas!' O dono da casa estabeleceu.

'60!'

'65!'

'100!' Falou de forma arrastada um homem tão bêbado que provavelmente nem sabia mais o que dizia. Sakura tentou se livrar das mãos de Quang em seu braço para sair dali, mas era inútil. O homem era bem mais forte que ela.

'105!' Gritou outro.

E assim as ofertas foram aumentando até que os únicos capazes de pagar pela menina fossem três dos oficiais mais graduados. Quang sorria satisfeito, vendo as ofertas se aproximarem cada vez mais do que ele pagara por ela.

'Eu tenho 175! Quem vai me dar mais?' Perguntou Quang Dan, olhando ao redor do salão. '175! Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas…'

'300.' Alguém disse alto o suficiente para ser ouvido do outro lado do cômodo.

Quang mal conseguia conter o riso. Todos olharam para trás, vendo um jovem oficial confortavelmente sentado entre duas prostitutas. 'Tem certeza quanto ao valor, Major Li?'

O homem sorriu e se levantou, pavoneando até o proprietário do bordel; seus passos não estavam tão firmes como ele gostaria que parecessem, embora ainda fosse intimidador. Ele parou na frente de Quang e deixou cair em suas mãos gananciosas uma pesada bolsa de moedas.

'Só espero que sua vadia valha a pena.'

'Oh, sim, senhor! Eu tenho certeza que ela responderá às suas expectativas.'

Li não disse nada; apenas tomou Sakura pelo braço, puxando-a para um dos quartos do andar superior. Ele a empurrou para dentro e trancou a porta, observando a garota que a tinha as costas voltadas para ele.

Sakura examinou o quarto e ficou satisfeita ao notar que as janelas não estavam fechadas. Ela ouviu um baque atrás de si e se virou bruscamente, vendo o homem colocar sua espada sobre uma mesa enquanto se despia.

'Acabei de pagar 300 moedas por você. O mínimo que poderia fazer é me ajudar a tirar minha armadura, hein?'

'E-eu não sou uma vadia.' Ela disse, forçando-se a olhá-lo nos olhos..

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso.'Ah, não?'

'Não.'

Ele apenas sorriu, debochado, e continuou a se despir.

Quando ele tirou a camisa, Sakura arregalou os olhos, virando-se de costas com o rosto em chamas e sentindo a respiração lhe faltar. Ela nunca antes havia visto um homem sem camisa. Ela apertava nervosamente as mãos, segurando o prendedor de cabelo com tanta força que o sentiu beliscar sua pele. Se aquele homem tentasse alguma coisa contra ela, ela se defenderia.

 _ **Continua.**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o Destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia. OoC._

 _ **Notas Iniciais:**_

 _Esta história não é historicamente exata. As autoras fizeram grande uso de licença histórica ao escrevê-lo. A imprecisão foi projetada para adicionar aspectos dramáticos à trama. As invasões dos hunos e a primeira incursão japonesa em território chinês estão separadas por, pelo menos, dois séculos. Os aparelhos militares utilizados na história estão fora de suas respectivas Eras, também. Dito isto, os aspectos culturais da sociedade chinesa foram amplamente estudados e são, na maioria das vezes, precisos._

 _História finalizada com 30 capítulo com previsão de atualização quinzenal._

 _Aprecie a leitura!_

 **Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Sakura Card Captors  
 **Personagens:** Sakura Kinomoto, XiaoLang Li, Wei, Yue, MeiLing, RubbyMoon, Tomoyo Daidouji  
 **Gêneros:** Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo

 **Flor da China**

 **Por Kath Klein**

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo II**

Sakura se aproximou da janela e ergueu as cortinas, olhando para fora. " _Droga! É alto. Acho que não consigo sair por aqui…"_ ela mordeu o lábio, pensando em uma saída.

Subitamente, ela se sentiu ser abraçada por trás e seu corpo enrijeceu entre os dois fortes braços que envolveram sua cintura. Um calor incomum se espalhou por seu corpo quando sentiu os lábios do homem beijarem a pele de seu pescoço. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir.

'Não tenha medo,' Li sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

'Pare! Não…' ela gritou, tentando se afastar dele.

Li virou a garota, encarando-a enquanto segurava seus braços. 'Olha aqui, vadia, não tenho paciência para teatro.'

'Já disse que não sou uma vadia! Agora, solte-me!' Empurrou-o com força, soltando-se de suas garras. Dando um passo para trás, ela puxou o espeto de cabelo, apontando-o para o peito dele. 'Estou avisando! Não quero machucá-lo, mas não vou me deitar com o senhor!' disse ela com força, tentando esconder o tremor em sua voz.

Li cruzou os braços sobre seu peito nu e encarou a garota a sua frente. 'Devo adverti-la que não suporto esse tipo de cena,' disse ele, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. 'Eu sou direto, garota. Então não pense que este ato em defesa de sua virtude irá me excitar. Não tenho esse tipo de fantasias. Agora, deite-se na cama e abra suas pernas de uma vez.'

Sakura sentiu uma onda de repulsa que quase a fez soltar sua arma improvisada, mas suprimiu a náusea e segurou o prendedor de cabelo com ainda mais firmeza, apontando-o para o Major. 'Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que faz cena, senhor. Já lhe disse que não sou uma vadia, e se estou aqui é contra a minha vontade!'

'Argh, pelos antepassados! Novamente com isso? Não aguento mais…' Li sibilou impaciente e deu dois passos na direção da garota que tentou "esfaqueá-lo" com sua pseudo-arma. No entanto, um ornamento de cabelo nas mãos de uma menina não era real ameaça para um Major do exército chinês. Li a desarmou rapidamente e a conteve, prendendo a menina na cama com seu próprio corpo para abrir-lhe o vestido.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo esquentar de vergonha enquanto o homem a tocava de uma maneira que ninguém jamais tinha feito antes. Ela não queria aquilo. Quando Li tentou abrir suas pernas, ela estendeu a mão, alcançando a primeira coisa pesada que conseguiu alcançar na mesa de cabeceira e bateu com força contra a cabeça dele, fazendo com que o homem desabasse sobre ela.

Sakura precisou de alguns segundos para acalmar seu coração e voltar a pensar com clareza. Ela empurrou o pesado corpo para longe dela e se levantou, fechando seu hanfu novamente e com a respiração pesada. Ela olhou para o homem estendido na cama, com a cabeça ensanguentada, e uma noção terrível atravessou sua mente, fazendo-a estremecer de medo ao pensar que o tinha matado. A menina, hesitantemente, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e corou quando colocou seu ouvido sobre o peito desnudo. Ela se afastou rapidamente, respirando com facilidade ao ouvir que o coração dele ainda batia.

'Ele só está inconsciente...' ela murmurou, aliviada. Não seria bom se ela tivesse matado um oficial Imperial. 'Bem feito! Eu avisei que não era uma daquelas mulheres,' ela provocou o grande homem nocauteado com um sorriso tenso.

Sakura se levantou da cama e se aproximou da janela, olhando para baixo. Como ela tinha pensado, era muito alto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e examinou o quarto, tentando descobrir uma saída.

'Eu preciso de uma corda.'

Ela rapidamente voltou para a cama e, empurrando o corpo do Major para o lado, retirou o par de lençóis, amarrando-os. Ainda não era suficiente para cobrir a distância até o chão. Pensando rápido, ela se aproximou da porta e escutou por um momento, antes de abri-la para espiar o corredor mal iluminado.

Ela caminhou na ponta dos pés até o quarto do lado e pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta. Ao não ouvir nenhum som lá dentro, ela lentamente abriu uma fresta da porta, entrando ao confirmar que estava vazio. Sentiu-se momentaneamente paralisada ao ouvir alguns gemidos altos vindos do banheiro contíguo. Voltando a si, ela apressadamente tirou os lençóis daquela cama também, e cobriu a distância de volta para o corredor, tropeçando sobre o uniforme de um soldado. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao ter uma ideia.

Se ela saísse do bordel vestida como estava, atrairia atenção e Quang Dan a encontraria em um piscar de olhos. Agora, se ela se disfarçasse de soldado, nunca a encontrariam. Pegou as roupas e as botas do soldado e voltou rapidamente ao quarto onde estava o Major desmaiado, trancando a porta.

Sakura amarrou os lençóis uns nos outros e, embora pelos seus cálculos ainda não cobrisse toda a distância até o chão, decidiu que simplesmente pularia o que faltasse. Ela pegou a espada de Li e foi até o banheiro onde lavou rosto e cortou bem curto o seu cabelo, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhuma mecha pelo chão. Em seguida, ela despiu o hanfu, rasgando-o em longas faixas com as quais apertou o peito para que o volume de seus seios não arruinasse o disfarce. Vestiu o uniforme e preencheu as botas com trapos antes de calçá-las para que não ficasse sacolejando enquanto andasse. Por fim, fez uma trouxa com seu cabelo e o resto do hanfu para jogar fora mais tarde.

Ela amarrou os lençóis no peitoril da janela e estava para descer quando seus olhos cravaram no homem inconsciente sobre a cama. Sentia-se incomodada com alguma coisa por deixá-lo ali daquela forma. Sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o olhar e pensando que ele era, assim como Quang, um porco nojento. Quando voltou a olhar na direção da cama, vendo-o caído com a cabeça ensanguentada, levou em consideração que, embora ele devesse ter acreditado em suas palavras, não tinha culpa por ela ter parado naquele lugar.

Sakura fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente. 'Maldita consciência pesada!' murmurou entre os dentes.

Voltou a aproximar-se da cama, tirando do pescoço a corrente, seu único bem de valor. Se ele vendesse a joia, conseguiria recuperar parte do que havia pago por ela. Segurou a corrente junto ao peito por um segundo, mordendo o lábio inferior e respirando profundamente, antes de depositá-la na mão dele. Fechou os dedos dele ao redor da joia antes de se afastar, encarando-o.

'Não gosto da idéia de estar em dívida com ninguém. Encontrarei uma forma de compensá-lo algum dia,' prometeu solenemente antes de pular a janela para a liberdade.

* * *

Li abriu os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol incomodando-o. Ele levou uma das mãos à cabeça latejante e sentiu um pouco de sangue seco em seus dedos.

'Vadia louca,' gemeu, lembrando ter sido atingido por algo na cabeça.

Sentou-se na cama, estranhando o sumiço dos lençóis vermelhos. 'Onde está aquela louca?' perguntou-se, observando o quarto.

Ele sentiu algo escorregar de sua mão e olhou para baixo, vendo um pingente de flor de cerejeira. Franziu a testa, erguendo a delicada joia para olhá-la mais de perto enquanto massageava com a outra mão sua cabeça latejante.

'Meu dinheiro!' O Major arregalou os olhos, levantando-se em um pulo da cama e correu até onde ele havia deixado duas roupas em uma pilha na noite anterior à procura de sua bolsa de moedas. Ele ficou atônito ao encontrar tudo lá.

Voltando a olhar ao redor do quarto com seu uniforme nas mãos, aproximou-se da janela ao notar os lençóis amarrados ali, vendo a rota de fuga da garota.

'Então ela realmente não queria se tornar uma prostituta…' sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso depreciativo. 'Ah, droga! Ela me custou 300 moedas…' ele grunhiu, segurando a cabeça. 'E uma bela dor de cabeça.'

O Major lavou o rosto e limpou o sangue do cabelo antes de se vestir, pensando o tempo todo que havia desperdiçado uma noite livre. Provavelmente seria a última em algum tempo, já que estaria se apresentando junto de sua tropa na Cidade Proibida dali a dois dias para receber suas novas ordens. Voltou a olhar através da janela, notando que o sol já estava alto no céu. Droga! Deveriam ter deixado Xangai no raiar do sol. Seria repreendido caso se atrasasse.

'Maldita garota!' Ele rangeu os dentes enquanto terminava de colocar sua armadura.

Pegou sua espada e estava prestes a sair do quarto quando seus olhos se fixaram no pingente que ele havia deixado sobre a cama. Ele pegou a corrente e a encarou novamente, por um longo segundo, antes de decidir guardá-lo no bolso.

'Soldados!' Ele convocou seus homens enquanto cruzava os corredores seguindo até o salão principal. Alguns deles ainda estavam dormindo. 'Homens! Estamos atrasados para encontrar nosso Imperador!' gritou, ainda mais irritado com o atraso.

Houve um tumulto enquanto se reagrupavam. Em dado momento, um soldado começou a reclamar que não conseguia encontrar seu uniforme, mas Li não deu atenção àquilo. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas e uma cabeça dolorida com que se preocupar.

O senhor Quang o abordou, perguntando por sua nova "joia preciosa" e Li respondeu de forma rude e evasiva, ignorando o proprietário do estabelecimento enquanto dirigia-se ao seu garanhão. Ele pouco se importava com o paradeiro da menina e Quang estava com sorte por ele não exigir seu dinheiro de volta.

Voltando a chamar seus soldados, ele montou em seu cavalo e tomou a dianteira na cavalgada até seu próximo destino.

* * *

Sakura caminhou sem destino por toda a noite. Havia deixado Xangai para trás a algumas horas, tomando uma estrada sabe-se lá para onde. O que ela faria sem dinheiro e sem um lugar para ficar? Para onde ela deveria ir? O que poderia fazer? Ela soltou um suspiro, pensando que ela tinha saído da frigideira para pular no fogo.

Levou a mão ao estômago, ouvindo-o roncar. Não comia nada desde a manhã do dia anterior. Soltou um suspiro desanimada e decepcionada, sempre pensou que Xangai fosse uma cidade próspera e moderna e não um lugar tão sujo e marginalizado.

De repente, ela ouviu o som dos cascos dos cavalos atrás de si e sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ela se forçou a continuar caminhando tentando não se mostrar apavorada e, principalmente, sem olhar para trás. Reparou que muitos dos cavaleiros passarem por ela sem sequer perceberem sua presença até que um deles parou ao seu lado.

'Hei, Soldado! O que você está fazendo sozinho?' O homem a chamou.

Sakura virou o rosto encarando o soldado que a abordou. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada veio à sua mente.

'Pelo jeito ainda não aguenta uma noitada, não é?' O soldado gordo gargalhou alto. 'Vamos, garoto! Vou lhe dar uma carona.' Disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Sakura adoraria dizer que não era necessário, mas como ela explicaria não ser um soldado quando estava vestida como um? Suspiro novamente pensando que sua sorte não estava lá muito boa. Fez a única coisa sensata a se fazer no momento, pegou a mão do homem, montando no cavalo atrás dele.

'Vamos, depressa! Temos que nos juntar às tropas do Imperador e estamos atrasados…' O homem explicou, acelerando o galope do animal para alcançar o resto do pelotão. 'Além disso, Major Li está com um humor terrível. Parece que a garota que ele pagou na noite passada não era tão boa…' Olhou rapidamente para trás sobre o ombro esquerdo e abriu um sorriso matreiro. 'Se é que você entende o que eu quero dizer.'

Sakura sorriu satisfeita, lembrando do forte golpe que acertou na cabeça do Major. Ela realmente esperava que ele tivesse acordado com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

O soldado que a ajudou chamava-se Yancha e era bastante alegre, apesar de ser gordo e um tanto imundo. Tinha péssimos hábitos de higiene e comia como um porco. Se ela não estivesse morrendo de fome, nunca aceitaria a fatia de pão que ele havia oferecido.

Não era uma viagem muito longa, mas era um tanto quanto cansativa. O Major ordenou que eles cavalgassem quase ininterruptamente por dois dias. Apenas os cavalos tiveram tempo para descansarem, os homens já eram obrigados a cumprirem com suas obrigações do exército, sem qualquer descanso.

Sakura pensou que a situação era conveniente para ela, uma vez que nenhum membro da tropa teve tempo para notar um estranho entre eles. Mesmo com alguns deles recentemente recrutados pelo Major a caminho para a Cidade Proibida, ela preferia se manter discreta e sem chamar atenção para si. Assim que chegassem a Cidade Proibida, tinha certeza que encontraria uma maneira de "desaparecer".

A tropa chegou ao Palácio do Imperador antes do meio dia do segundo dia de viagem, a tempo para a reunião das tropas.

Sakura se sentiu hipnotizada pela visão que surgiu diante de si quando o pelotão cruzou os portões da Cidade Proibida e se juntar a maior parte do Exército da China. Havia legiões, milhares de homens, reunidos naquela ampla área aberta em frente ao palácio. Sakura inconscientemente se encolheu atrás de Yancha. Olhando para o lados e tentando achar alguma brecha para finalmente colocar em prática seu plano de fugir.

O Major Li apressou o ritmo do trote. Estava numa postura soberba, tão alto e poderoso como sempre.

Sakura tinha vigiado ele durante a viagem, tentando ficar longe de sua visão e percebeu que, apesar de ser temido e respeitado pelos soldados, o Major não gostava de se aproximar de seus homens. Não é de admirar, que o homem mal falou uma palavra a seus homens além de dar ordens. O que também lhe foi absolutamente conveniente em se manter "nas sombras".

Yancha tinha lhe contado que o homem veio de uma linhagem militar impressionante e que ele havia sido promovido muito jovem. Porém mesmo que ele fosse um excelente guerreiro e tivesse um extenso registro de honrarias e feitos pelo exército imperial, vários oficiais ainda eram contrário a sua posição tão alta no exército para pouca idade, gerando muitos ressentimentos.

O Major os dispensou e desmontou habilmente sua montaria, dirigindo-se para um dos inúmeros portões da Cidade Proibida.

Sakura desmontou quase sem sentir as pernas. Sentia-as dormentes e doloridas. Ela havia sentido cãibras algumas vezes durante a viagem, mas conseguiu superá-las sem muitos alardes.

'Você nunca esteve aqui, não é?' Perguntou Yancha, balançando a cabeça enquanto se ria observando Sakura que olhava maravilhada para as construções.

Sakura desviou o olhar dos magníficos edifícios dourados à sua volta e tossiu, tentando ajustar sua voz para tornar-se mais masculina. 'Não senhor. Nunca estive em um lugar tão... impressionante.'

'Também é a primeira vez que estou aqui.' Esclareceu observando com admiração o lugar. 'Nosso Imperador é realmente um Deus!' Exclamou com orgulho.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Yancha para se juntar ao resto das tropas enquanto esperava a chance de escapar. O que ela tinha compreendido na conversa entre os soldados era que inúmeros oficiais de alto escalão se reuniriam com o Imperador hoje para planejar algo contra a invasão dos Hunos.

Sakura prestava atenção a movimentação dos homens com interesse. Sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa e a curiosidade a fez permanecer ali observando-os. Reparou que os soldados estavam sendo separados em dois grupos diferentes. Franziu a testa examinando o primeiro grupo que pelo visto parecia dos soldados mais experientes enquanto os que pareciam ser os novatos eram guiados para o outro lado.

Porém todos foram chamados para formarem filas e se alistarem. Deveriam depois ser novamente divididos em grupos menores e encaminhados para um oficial superior de comando. Ela pensou que a logística do exército não era lá difícil, na verdade, era bem rudimentar. Como tudo na lei dos homens; Tudo era uma questão de dividi-los em categoria de força… apenas isso, concluiu bem desanimada.

Pensou que já era tempo de cair fora dali. Era uma ótima oportunidade para fugir. Foi este pensamento passar por sua cabeça e sentiu ser puxada por Yancha que a arrastava com ele enquanto falava com entusiasmo. Pelo visto, ela era a única que ainda permanecia ao lado do gordo que falava sem parar. Os outros sempre se afastavam de forma discreta ou mesmo chamando o gordo de matraca.

Sua má sorte realmente não a deixava. Ela tinha que fazer amizade com um cara que simplesmente não a soltava por nada? Pensou em ser rude com ele e simplesmente lhe dar as costas, mas a maldita curiosidade que parecia simplesmente a envolver em seu manto de insanidade fazia com que permanecesse ali para tentar entender o que se passava. Era no fundo, até divertido ver os homens daquela forma tão… crua. Antes apenas tinha contato com eles de forma cerimoniosa, afastada uns bons metros.

Trincou os dentes de leve pensando que aquilo estava se tornando perigoso. Tinha novamente se colocado numa situação de risco e era melhor que sua curiosidade fosse controlada ou a levaria a morte. Olhou para os lados, irritada por não conseguir achar uma brecha para escapar da visão do tagarela. Foi obrigada a permanecer na fila a frente dele sob o sol escaldante. O uniforme pesado e suado, juntamente com toda aquele barulho à sua volta e a irritação, começava a lhe causar dor de cabeça e mal estar.

'Sobrenome, garoto!' Uma voz mal humorada exigiu, surpreendendo-a. Estava distraída demais tentando achar uma brecha que não havia percebido que se aproximava dos soldados que estavam registrando os homens.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, olhando para o soldado que a encarava por trás da mesa com o rosto de poucos amigos. Droga, como ela chegou no início da fila?

'É mudo?' Ele perguntou irritado pela demora na resposta.

'Hum …' Sua mente ficou em branco e ela não conseguiu pensar em nenhum nome. Yancha a chamou de "Garoto", então ela nunca pensou em um nome para si até o momento. Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava sobre o nome que deveria dar ao homem. 'Kinomoto', ela disse finalmente, dando o nome de seu pai.

O soldado franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos nela. 'Você é japonês, garoto?' A voz tinha saído mais áspera do que antes.

'Não senhor. Sou chinês.' Ela respondeu de forma firme devolvendo a encarada do homem.

O Soldado ajeitou-se na cadeira sentindo-se incomodado. Olhou para o pergaminho a sua frente, para escrever o nome dado por ela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve reparando na reação do soldado. Arregalou os olhos tendo uma excelente ideia que poderia fazê-la sair daquela situação sem problemas. 'Meu pai era japonês, mas…' Ela esclareceu e bem como havia imaginado observou o homem parar o pincel por um segundo antes de finalmente escrever o nome.

'Humph… Nome?'

Sakura hesitou por um momento antes de responder o nome que lembrou de ter ouvido em algum lugar. 'Touya.'

'Tou ... o que?' Perguntou o soldado, tentando escrever seu nome no pergaminho.

'Touya.' Ela repetiu, sentindo-se insegura por um momento.

'Nunca ouvi um nome destes….' Murmurou o homem contrariado. 'Idade?'

Sakura quase respondeu ao homem sua idade real, mas reteve-se pensando que nunca passaria por um menino de 16 anos. Eles certamente suspeitariam dela devido à falta de barba. Ela precisaria dizer que ela era mais nova, mas não podia ser muito jovem. Quantos anos se passaram desde que as tropas japonesas foram derrotadas? Era dez ou doze? De qualquer forma, era muito jovem para passar a idade.

'Quatorze.' Respondeu por fim.

O soldado suspirou, olhando o menino a sua frente por alguns instantes. 'Kinomoto Touya, seu número é 678. Tenha em mente.'

'Sim, senhor.' Ela respondeu, sentindo-se decepcionada por não ter sido dispensada logo como havia premeditado.

Ela se afastou com os passos arrastados enquanto ouvia Yancha respondendo as mesma pergunta. Não teve como não achar graça e balançar a cabeça ao ouvir o soldado mal humorado perguntando ao homem gordo quanto ele pesava e Yancha tentava convencê-lo de que toda aquela gordura era, na verdade, músculos.

Sakura se sentou, encostada a uma parede e voltou a analisar aquele mar de homens, perguntando-se como ela sairia daquele confusão que havia se metido.

* * *

Li estava sentado ao lado de vários homens vestidos com pomposos e elaborados trajes militares que tinham como único propósito mostrar seu alto poder. Ele pensava honestamente que ele não via nenhuma boa razão para manter aquelas reuniões estratégicas. Eles nunca chegaram a conclusão alguma porque não havia ninguém entre aqueles muitos oficiais que realmente se destacava em estratégia militar. Ficavam mais discutindo entre eles, um querendo chamar mais a atenção que o outro, deixando-o cada vez mais entediado em ser obrigado a permanecer ali. No início, quando ainda era jovem e determinado, tentava ainda discutir suas ideias, debater estratégias e ofensivas militares, mas sempre era repreendido pelos mais velhos que informavam que ele era ousado demais, precipitado demais, inconsequente demais… colocando isto na sua conta de pouca idade. Por fim, resolver parar de tentar convencê-los a agirem como oficiais e menos como nobres.

Ele se abaixou confortavelmente em seu assento, massageando levemente a cabeça no local onde aquela garota o atingira. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no seus lábios pensando nela. Ele pode estar levemente alcoolizado, mas ainda se lembrava com perfeição dos incríveis olhos verdes da menina. Foi o que o atraiu de imediato. Era extremamente raro ver mulheres chinesas com olhos tão lindos.

Por um breve momento, ele pensou em onde ela poderia estar. Esperava que ela tivesse escapado com sucesso das mãos de Quang Dan, uma vez que era óbvio concluir agora que ela estava realmente lá contra sua vontade. Franziu a testa de leve, pensando que fugir também seria um destino sombrio para uma jovem mulher sozinha em uma cidade como Xangai. Ele sabia, por seu breve encontro, que ela tinha um temperamento forte, mas não teve como se perguntar quanto tempo ela poderia evitar os avanços de outros homens.

Sentiu seu peito se contrair um pouco pensando que, se ela não fosse tão determinada, ele teria a violado contra a vontade dela. Ajeitou-se na cadeira incomodado com esse pensamento. Ele não negava que gostava de dormir com prostitutas e, às vezes, com jovens ingênuas, mas ele nunca recorreu à força bruta para obter o que queria delas. Nunca precisou e nunca seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Ele sempre seduziu ou pagou pelo que queria. Considerava forçar as mulheres uma atitude covarde e repugnante. Simplesmente algo inconcebível em sua opinião.

Passou a mão no rosto e depois pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais. Depois que tudo estivesse resolvido voltaria a procurar a garota. Tinha que esclarecer aquela história.

Suspirou olhando para um dos cantos do grande salão e ouvindo o murmúrio que os homens faziam tentando chegar a uma solução para derrotar os hunos que já haviam destruído inúmeros vilarejos e marchavam em direção ao Palácio do Imperador deixando um rastro de horror.

De repente um silêncio invadiu o salão, todos se calaram e Li pode ouvir o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas enquanto vários homens se ajoelhavam. Sua distração pensando na garota de olhos verdes, fez com que não percebesse que o Imperador entrara no salão, acompanhado pelo príncipe Yue e os seus conselheiros diretos.

'Major Li.' Ele ouviu a voz familiar do imperador e ergueu os olhos, vendo o próprio homem quase a sua frente com um olhar severo em seu rosto por encontrá-lo ainda sentado.

Ele se abaixou e se ajoelhou, inclinando a cabeça em sinal de respeito e tentando encobrir seu constrangimento. 'Sim, Majestade?'

'Parecia bastante distraído.'

Ouviu uma risada zombeteira do príncipe e franziu a testa, levantando os olhos apenas o suficiente para ver o olhar de reprovação do Imperador para o rapaz e depois para o militar novamente. O imperador Wei era um sábio idoso, com uma mente aguda e engenhosa, a quem ele reverenciava verdadeiramente. Seu pai, o general Li Shang, foi amigo e confidente mais próximo de Wei antes de morrer em combate, e por isso o imperador o considerava bastante. Infelizmente, esta estima sempre causou conflitos entre o major e o príncipe.

'Perdoe-me Majestade.' Pediu humildemente.

Wei olhou para ele e ofereceu um sorriso fraco, gesticulando para que todos levantassem e retomassem seus assentos. 'Então, senhores, o que podemos fazer para proteger nossas terras e nosso povo dos hunos?' Perguntou, dando mais alguns passos em direção ao seu trono, mas parou a frente do Major, observando-o de perto como se estivesse procurando algo no rosto dele.

'Estávamos discutindo isso, Majestade', afirmou um general, fazendo com que ele desviasse o olhar de Li e caminhasse em direção ao seu trono, onde sentou-se observando todos de frente.

O Ancião estava realmente preocupado e não apenas sobre genocídio que abatia a China. Com um suspiro pesado, seus olhos repousaram novamente no jovem Major. 'O que você acha, Major Li? O que devemos fazer?'

Li respirou profundamente, tentando ganhar tempo e pensar em algo inteligente para dizer. Ele sabia que o Imperador apenas o havia escolhido porque notou que ele não estava prestando atenção na discussão naquela sala.

'Estamos em guerra, filho. Precisamos encontrar uma maneira de derrotar o inimigo ou continuaremos a perder vidas preciosas. Se o general Li estivesse aqui, ele não ficaria distraído ', disse o imperador com condescendência.

'Tenho certeza de que não…' Ele respondeu e viu o príncipe Yue se aproximando com um olhar assassino nos olhos dele. 'Majestade', ele acrescentou com relutância.

Wei assentiu, com um sorriso gentil e paciente no rosto, antes de voltar para os oficiais mais experientes tentando chegar a um plano.

Li ficou em silêncio pelo resto da reunião, sentindo-se embaraçado pelo modo como o imperador o tratava. Parecia que Wei sempre o veria, não como o Major Li Xiao Lang do Exército Imperial Chinês, mas como o pirralho, filho de seu bom amigo General Li Shang.

* * *

Sakura estava comendo uma fatia de carne que tinha sido distribuída para os soldados que estavam esperando por suas novas ordens, enquanto ouvia distraidamente Yancha falar sem parar com os outros soldados. Ela já havia notado que ele era só lábia mesmo. Ouvi-lo falando com os outros homens de forma entusiasmada apenas sobre mulheres e batalhas que ela duvidava que tinha realmente participado. Balançou a cabeça de leve, desolada, eles todos eram iguais. Bem limitados.

Soltou um suspiro cansada e entediada, recostando-se na parede atrás dela e olhando para o céu acinzentado. Seus pensamentos foram para o quê faria da vida agora que estava completamente sozinha. Se voltasse para Yuhan, a Sra. Yang provavelmente a enviaria de volta para Quang Dan, ou talvez a velha gananciosa pudesse tentar vendê-la para outro cafetão que pagasse ainda mais dinheiro por ela. Não, ela não podia voltar e, portanto, não tinha para onde ir.

Uma mulher solitária, sem família e sem marido, era tão inútil como um cão vadio que se alimentava de sobras revirando o lixo da cidade. Seu corpo estremeceu, sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta e as lágrimas não derramadas formaram em seus olhos. Ela teve que se controlar e parecer corajosa. Ela não podia chorar ou tudo acabaria. Homens não choram, não era o que eles sempre diziam?

Ao anoitecer, o imperador apareceu na varanda do palácio, ao lado do alto escalão do Exército Chinês. Olhando para o homem idoso, Sakura teve a impressão de vê-lo como um gentil pai de seu grande império. Todo soldado no pátio levantou-se para ouvir as palavras de seu patriarca.

'Cavalheiros! Estamos em guerra!' O Imperador iniciou com a voz assertiva, apesar da aparência frágil e gentil. 'Nossas terras foram invadidas por malfeitores que acumulam nosso dinheiro, queimam nossas fazendas e casas, matam nossos filhos e violam nossas mulheres!', Ele proclamou e depois interrompeu seu discurso, procurando a reação dos soldados e percebendo que ele os tinha irritado. 'Precisamos proteger nossas terras e a vida do nosso povo!'

Os soldados rugiam com todas as palavras ásperas proferidas por seu líder e, mesmo Sakura se pegou amaldiçoando os invasores da China junto com os outros homens.

'Nós vamos distribuí-los em novas tropas e vamos derrotar os hunos. Vamos mostrar-lhes que os homens chineses são forjados pela fúria da guerra!'

Os soldados gritaram, frenéticos. Wei disse mais algumas palavras antes de partir ao lado de seus homens de confiança. Na sequência da sua retirada, um soldado começou a ditar os números seguidos pelo nome de um comandante.

Sakura voltou a sentar, mas o resto dos homens não conseguiram ficar quieto, como se estivessem prontos para a guerra. Sorriu de lado pensando que o Imperador tinha conseguido acender em cada homem daquele a chama da coragem e da responsabilidade para a derrota dos hunos. Realmente era um grande líder apesar da aparência. Passou a mão no rosto afastando de leve a franja de seus olhos e constatando que até mesmo ela agora sentia-se responsável a proteger sua terra, seu país...

'Do número 1 a 100, sob o comando do capitão Ming Chan!' O soldado gritou, separando as centenas.

Sakura olhou para Yancha e perguntou-lhe qual número ele recebeu.

'679! Eu estou no mesmo grupo que você, Garoto!' O grande homem riu, coçando a cabeça.

'Mas eu estava logo atrás de você e me deram o número 514', disse um soldado que veio com eles junto com o pelotão de Li. 'Como eles estão nos classificando?'

Sakura olhou em volta para os homens que já haviam sido chamados enquanto se reuniam em torno dos oficiais designados. 'Eu acho que eles nos classificaram pela força física.'

'Então eu estou no mesmo grupo que uma criança?' Yancha reclamou alto.

'É culpa sua ser gordo como um porco!' Declarou outro soldado, rindo com gosto e sendo acompanhando por vários outros que se divertiam mais ainda com o rosto decepcionado e vermelho de vergonha de Yancha.

'De 601 a 700, estarão sobe o comando do Major Li Xiao Lang.'

Sakura alargou os olhos ao escutar o nome do comandante encarregado de seu grupo. Mas que a sorte a dela!

Yancha a arrastou seguidos por alguns outros soldados para a ala ao norte onde era o domínio do jovem militar. Sakura seguia contrariada, pensando agora como fugiria da situação que estava. Se Li desconfiasse que fosse uma mulher, com certeza seria decapitada em plena praça da cidade.

 _ **Continua.**_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o Destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia. OoC._

 _ **Notas Iniciais:**_

 _Esta história não é historicamente exata. As autoras fizeram grande uso de licença histórica ao escrevê-lo. A imprecisão foi projetada para adicionar aspectos dramáticos à trama. As invasões dos hunos e a primeira incursão japonesa em território chinês estão separadas por, pelo menos, dois séculos. Os aparelhos militares utilizados na história estão fora de suas respectivas Eras, também. Dito isto, os aspectos culturais da sociedade chinesa foram amplamente estudados e são, na maioria das vezes, precisos._

 _História finalizada com 30 capítulo com previsão de atualização quinzenal._

 _Aprecie a leitura!_

 **Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Sakura Card Captors  
 **Personagens:** Sakura Kinomoto, XiaoLang Li, Wei, Yue, MeiLing, RubbyMoon, Tomoyo Daidouji  
 **Gêneros:** Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo

 _ **Flor da China**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo III**

Li caminhava de um lado para o outro pela pequena sala, furioso pelo golpe contra o seu orgulho. Havia sido rebaixado! Não oficialmente, claro! Ele ainda era um Major do Exército Imperial, mas agora estaria no comando do grupo de "pseudo-soldados" mais patéticos que ele já conhecesse. Apostava todas suas medalhas honrosas que em sua tropa estariam os piores e mais desesperados de todos os homens que já se alistaram para servir ao exército.

'DROGA!' Gritou tentando controlar a ira que sentia pelo general Xue Lian, que, provavelmente com a aprovação do Príncipe Yue, deixou claro o seu desprezo ao dar-lhe essa tarefa.

Eles fizeram isso apenas para humilhá-lo e o pior foi o Imperador concordou com eles em lhe passar tão desprezível tarefa. O homem tentava se controlar, mas não suportava a idéia de ser rebaixado. Tudo devido à inveja do general de sua proeza militar e do rancor do príncipe.

Porém o que mais lhe era penoso foi o apoio do Imperador aos dois. Sentia-se quebrado em seu orgulho. Ferido de forma mortal por sua majestade.

'Porque o Imperador concordou? Droga!' Grunhiu novamente.

'Porque você precisa baixar um pouco sua crista, Xiaolang.' Uma voz inabalável respondeu sua pergunta.

O Major se virou apenas para encontrar o olhar sereno do Imperador sobre ele. Wei estava perto da porta do pequeno cômodo que Li caminhava de forma incessante de um lado para o outro. Ajoelhou-se em respeito ao ancião e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para frente, apesar de estar evidente seu desapontamento para com o senhor.

Wei caminhou até ele com as mãos juntas pela ponta dos dedos, gesto que fazia sempre quando estava pensativo. 'Por favor levante-se, filho.'

Xiao Lang obedeceu rapidamente e levantou a cabeça encarando o senhor que sorria de leve para ele.

'Você já é muito orgulhoso para alguém tão jovem. Quando chegar à minha idade, descobrirá que nem isso não é tudo.'

O homem ficou alguns instantes apenas encarando o senhor a sua frente, sabia muito bem que não deveria fazer isso, mas não se conteve. Deveria tratá-lo com respeito por ser o representante de Deus na Terra. A figura máxima de poder, mas sentia-se terrivelmente ferido por ele.

'Por que Sua Majestade permitiu que eles me rebaixassem?' Não conseguiu evitar a pergunta com o tom claro de ressentimento.

'De maneira alguma foi rebaixado, Xiao Lang. Ainda é Major do meu exército.'

'Sou comandante de um bando de homens inúteis!'

'Você está no comando de uma centena de meus soldados.' observou o imperador.

'Eu sei, mas…' Ele resmungou. 'Eu sou um guerreiro, não um professor. Não posso perder o meu tempo ensinando-os a guerrear.' Ele explicava. Respirou profundamente, tentando até mesmo se acalmar na presença serena do Imperador. 'A China está sendo invadida! Estamos perdendo vidas, Majestade.'

'Eu sei disso! Você acha que não me importo com meu povo?'

'Desculpe-me!'Tentou corrigir-se rapidamente, ao perceber o tom usado pelo ancião. Abaixou os olhos, encabulado. 'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.' Balbuciou sem conseguir voltar a encará-lo como antes.

Wei tentou não sorrir olhando para o Major tão jovem e imprudente. Lembrou-se de si mesmo nessa idade, quando assumiu o manto do imperador após seu pai.

'Quero que torne meu piores soldados nos melhores de todo o exército.' Wei insistiu paciente. 'Essa é a sua missão e não confio ela a qualquer homem menos merecedor ou a quem eu pensaria ser incapaz de cumpri-la.'

Xiao Lang levantou os olhos voltando a fitar o Imperador a sua frente.

'Eu poderia enviá-lo para o combate direto contra os Hunos, Xiao Lang, mas a vitória contra um poderoso inimigo não está apenas nas mãos de um único homem e sim nas mãos de um exército de grandes e poderosos guerreiros.'

'Eu… eu entendi.' O Major murmurou

Wei tocou uma mão no ombro do homem. 'Estou confiante de que terei os melhores guerreiros da China sob seu comando em breve, Major.'

Xiao Lang assentiu, ainda se sentindo abatido. Ele sabia que não tinha paciência para ensinar. 'Farei o melhor, Sua Majestade.'

'Estou contanto com isso, filho.'

Wei caminhou lentamente em direção a porta e se virou para o homem mais uma vez. Ele observou Xiao Lang inclinando a cabeça, respeitosamente, antes de se retirar da sala, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

Sakura estava de pé entre Yancha e outro soldado que conhecera chamado Yu Ban. Ban era tão novo quanto ela, talvez até mais, apesar de ser um pouco mais alto e ter um porte soberbo. A maioria dos soldados ria da cara dele por ser metido a homem sendo que mal tinha barba na cara.

Os homens estavam enfileirados, um ao lado do outro, em duas fileiras uma de frente a outra enquanto conversavam de forma animada a espera de seu oficial comandante.

Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, eles imediatamente silenciaram, principalmente ao ver o rosto contrariado do Major Li que mostrava sem pudores que estava terrivelmente contrariado de estar ali.

Xiao Lang caminhou na direção de seus novos soldados e passou a mão pelos cabelos, completamente desiludido. Ele poderia constatar que Xue Lian havia escolhido a dedo os homens mais inadequados e sem valor que haviam se alistado para o exército chines. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, tentando controlar-se. Era um Major do exército, deveria se comportar como um independente de quem estivesse em sua frente.

'Sou o Major Li Xiao Lang.' Começou a falar enquanto avaliava clinicamente sua tropa. 'Não preciso mencionar que detesto covardes e preguiçosos. Se algum de vocês se encaixa nessas categorias, será melhor desistir e voltar para casa porque não é capaz de se tornar um soldado, especialmente sob o meu comando.'

O Major caminhava observando cada soldado, um a um, analisando-os.

Sakura sentiu seu sangue gelar e engoliu em seco quando notou isso. E se ele a reconhecesse? Seria o seu fim com certeza!

'Devem saber que foram considerados os piores homens alistados no exército.' Ele afirmou sem rodeios. 'E fui encarregado da desagradável missão de transformá-los em homens de fibra. Dito isso, não terão descanso até que eu considere todos aptos a enfrentar os hunos e vencerem.'

A voz do Major era fria e arrogante, fazendo com que o rosto de Ban começasse a ficar vermelho de raiva. Ele comprimiu os lábios, tentando segurar a língua para não desrespeitar seu oficial superior. 'Sujeitinho metido...' ele sibilou entre os dentes, mas que Sakura pode ouvir perfeitamente.

Xiao Lang virou-se para os dois e caminhou a passos pesados até os dois. Encarou Ban, fazendo o rapaz sentir uma gota de suor escorrer pela lateral de seu corpo. 'O que disse, soldado?!'

'Não falei nada, senhor.' Respondeu com a voz falhada, sem encará-lo de frente.

O Major sorriu de lado, sarcástico, e o encarou com desdém. 'Se não falasse nada eu não o veria mexendo os lábios, soldado.'

Ban engoliu em seco. 'Falei que estava ansioso pelo começo do treinamento, senhor.'

Xiao Lang sabia que era mentira mas decidiu ignorá-lo, por enquanto. 'Qual o seu nome, garoto?'

'Yu Ban, senhor.'

'Aconselho-o a controlar a língua. Você já tem idade suficiente para estar aqui?'

Sakura percebeu que o garoto estava lutando para não responder a provocação.

Xiao Lang desviou os olhos de Ban e encarou Sakura que rapidamente virou para frente. Ele franziu a testa, perguntando-se, primeiramente porque havia tantos garotos no exército e segundo porque teve a impressão de conhecer aquele moleque. Deu um passo a frente observando Sakura que tremia como vara verde.

'Qual o seu nome?'

'Kinomoto Touya.' Respondeu forçando a voz para que saísse mais grossa.

O Major observou com desdém o menino magricela. 'Japonês?'

'Não, senhor.'

Ele franziu o cenho ainda mais, pensando que o menino com certeza era da prole de um daqueles malditos soldados japoneses que invadiram a China anos atrás. Seu próprio pai havia sido morto num confronto com eles. Já detestava o moleque de olhos verdes. 'Já não nos conhecemos, soldado?'

'Não, senhor.'

Xiao Lang sacudiu a cabeça, assumindo que provavelmente não conhecia mesmo o garoto, apesar de sentir como se ele o tivesse visto antes. Virou-se continuando a analisar o restante de sua nova tropa.

Assim que ele afastou-se, Sakura não pode deixar de soltar um grande suspiro de alívio. Era palpável o seu nervosismo, olhou de relance para Yancha que olhava para frente, com certeza ele percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Pensou que depois teria que dar um jeito na situação. Teria que achar uma explicação por viajar com a unidade do arrogante Major, mas não conhecê-lo.

Assim que Xiao Lang terminou de estabelecer suas regras e expectativas, ele dirigiu os homens de volta aos estábulos, para que eles pudessem iniciar a viagem ao acampamento. Um dos soldados notou que nem Sakura nem Ban tinham cavalos e a garota esperta deixou o menino responder primeiro, dando a mesma desculpa.

Então ela recebeu seu próprio cavalo. No primeiro instante sorriu satisfeita observando o animal. Não era um corcel poderoso como o Major, mas era um bom animal. Passou a mão na crina dele, analisando-o e não pode deixar de pensar que nunca havia imaginado um dia ter seu próprio animal. Franziu a testa pensando que havia um pequeno problema que havia sido desconsiderado devido ao seu entusiasmo inicial. Ela não sabia montar. Como mulher, nunca havia sido instruída a montaria e na sua viagem para o palácio imperial foi sempre de carona com Yancha.

Engoliu em seco pensando em como sairia daquela situação. Encarou o animal e sorriu de forma forçada ou nervosa para ele. Se pudesse, suplicaria para que ele a ajudasse.

'Apresse-se, Kinomoto! Não podemos aguardar o dia todo!' O major a criticou, notando que não montaria o cavalo. 'Não me diga que tem medo de montar?'

Sakura não respondeu a provocação, apenas observou Yancha enquanto ele montava, prestando muita atenção a todos os movimentos do homem gordo. Se ele pudesse fazê-lo, também poderia. Ela ergueu a perna, apoiando o pé no estribo e levantou-se num impulso conseguindo montar de forma correta na cela do animal.

' _Não é tão difícil!'_ Ela pensou animada, mas assim como o cavalo avançou, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentada no chão.

Os soldados gargalharam, fazendo seu sangue ferver. Ela trincou os dentes, se levantou decidida, batendo rapidamente a terra de suas calças e caminhou decidida novamente em direção ao animal. Montou-o mais uma vez, no entanto, desta vez segurou firmemente as rédeas.

Xiao Lang e o resto da tropa observaram como o pequeno soldado tentava controlar o animal. Era óbvio que ele realmente não sabia nada de montaria.

Sakura viu Ban se aproximando, montado em seu próprio cavalo. 'Você precisa controlá-lo pelas rédeas, Kinomoto'.

'Eu sei disso! Eu sei o que fazer.' Ela respondeu de forma ríspida, fazendo os homens rirem ainda mais com seu temperamento.

O Major se aproximou dos dois garotos e suspirou exasperadamente. " _Ótimo! Era o que eu precisava! Além de tudo terei que ser babá de molecotes."_ Ele pensou. Chamou a atenção dos dois que olharam para o oficial. 'Apressem-se!' Ordenou de forma direta.

Sakura olhou para ele com um rosto corado. Ela engoliu sua raiva e puxou as rédeas, tentando controlar melhor seu cavalo, assim como no final Ban havia sugerido a ela.

Xiao Lang balançou a cabeça e se afastou, sua paciência estava no limite. Puxou as rédeas do seu belo corcel e começou a se afastar dos garotos, solicitando que os outros homens o acompanhasse para que iniciassem logo a viagem e o quanto antes o treinamento.

Sakura tentou desesperadamente controlar o animal e Ban tentava dar algumas dicas, enquanto Yancha ria incontrolavelmente.

Quando finalmente ela conseguiu controlar o cavalo, a tropa já estava a uma boa distância à sua frente. Yancha e Ban cavalgavam ao lado dela, instruindo-a sobre o que fazer. Em pouco tempo, ela já começava a controlar melhor sua montaria.

'Acha que consegue correr, Garoto?' Perguntou Yancha com um sorriso maldoso.

'Claro!'

'Então vamos! Porque o Major está louco para se livrar de nós.' Ban declarou, atiçando o cavalo a correr.

Sakura fez o mesmo, apesar do medo inicial, controlou o cavalo com bastante facilidade. Ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso animado e entusiasmado, pensamento em tudo que ela poderia fazer e aprender como homem. Uma mulher nunca teria permissão para montar. Talvez ser um soldado não fosse uma má idéia.

O Major virou o rosto ouvindo o barulho forte de cascos de cavalo atrás de si. Levantou levemente as sobrancelhas observando os três soldados correndo na direção da tropa. Cerrou os olhos em Kinomoto e percebeu que apesar de iniciante não estava se saindo mal na montaria. Constatando que era um bom aprendiz. Talvez não fosse tão difícil, afinal, ensinar alguma coisa para aqueles homens.

Assim que alcançaram o resto dos homens, os três retardatários seguiram ao ritmo da tropa.

'Fico feliz que você tenha aprendido a montar, garoto.' Yancha comentou um pouco ofegante pelo esforço de controlar seu cavalo.

'Não é tão difícil.' Ela sorriu entusiasmada.

'Difícil vai ser engolir o Major.' Ban soltou observando o seu líder de costas montado no belo corcel a uma boa distância.

'Ele é muito rigoroso, eu acho, mas é um excelente guerreiro.' Yancha retrucou, encolhendo os ombros de leve. Voltou-se para Sakura sério lembrando do que ela tinha respondido para Li. 'Você não havia sido recrutado pelo Major Li, garoto?'

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para frente. Ela já havia pensado em algo para dizer sobre isso, mas não tinha certeza se ele acreditaria. 'Não... não fui recrutado. Eu tinha decidido me alistar depois que o recrutador já tinha partido da minha aldeia.'

'Ah! É por isso que você estava seguindo sozinho quando eu o encontrei.' Yancha riu. 'Eu pensei que você apenas tivesse bebido demais'.

Sakura encolheu os ombros. 'Eu não não chegaria a tempo ao palácio a pé, então eu… bem… eu simplesmente aceitei a sua carona.'

Yancha acentiu com a cabeça entendendo o que havia acontecido, ou melhor, acreditando na história de Sakura. 'Agora vejo por que o Major não o conheceu.'

Ban ainda olhava desconfiado para Sakura. Voltou-se para o gordo. 'Você não é capaz de reconhecer os homens com quem estava viajando, Yancha?' O garoto irritou-se com o homem, fazendo-o franzir a testa.

'Eu não tenho tempo para perder com isso!' Ele resmungou na defensiva. 'Eu uso o meu tempo livre para treinar e ficar à frente do resto'.

Ban gargalhou com a óbvia mentira do homem e Sakura sorriu triste, lembrando-se de quão perto o homem a manteve durante toda a viagem à Cidade Proibida. Yancha no fundo, nunca era levado a sério por nenhum de seus companheiros.

O Major olhou para trás, sobre seu ombro. Franziu a testa olhando com desaprovação para os três e fazendo Ban parar de rir e começar a murmurar uma série de insultos.

Sakura observou o rapazinho, definitivamente, ele era muito mais temperamental que ela.

O local de treinamento era bem longe, quase uma semana de distância do palácio. Assim que chegaram, os homens tiveram que armar suas tendas, tanto coletivas quanto individuais, onde dormiram durante o treinamento. Sakura não tinha idéia de como fazer nada e acabou aceitando a ajuda dos outros soldados engolindo as provocações deles. Era orgulhosa, mas não era estúpida.

Todos tratavam ela e Ban como crianças, mas, enquanto o garoto criticava aqueles que tentavam ensiná-lo a fazer algo, ela decidiu aceitar toda a ajuda e aprender tudo o que podia, para que ela não precisasse de ajuda novamente mais tarde. Ela sabia que não podia se orgulhar, uma vez que ela não sabia como fazer essas coisas.

Assim que tudo estava organizado e as tarefas cotidianas já distribuídas pelo Major, todos descansavam da longa viagem. Aproveitavam aquele final de tarde e início de noite pois sabiam que o trabalho difícil começaria logo cedo no dia seguinte.

* * *

Ainda estava escuro quando Sakura foi despertada pelo barulho de fora de sua barraca. Ela se sentou e esfregou os olhos, bocejando. Assustou-se quando a cabeça de Yancha apareceu na abertura de sua barraca para chamá-la.

'Estou indo… estou indo…' Ela resmungou, levantando-se e arrastando os pés até onde os outros homens estavam esperando que seu oficial comandante começasse seu treinamento.

Sakura olhou em volta e viu o sol nascendo ao longe, sua vontade era voltar para sua tenda. Fechou melhor a parte de cima do uniforme, tentando se proteger melhor do frio da madrugada.

Xiao Lang olhava desanimado para os homens a sua frente. Ou eram muito gordos ou muito magros ou muito velhos ou não suficientemente velhos. Transformar aqueles homens em soldados adequados seria definitivamente mais difícil do que ele pensava, e ele não tinha a menor ilusão de que seria fácil. O primeiro passo era bastante óbvio, eles precisavam obter algum condicionamento físico e havia apenas uma maneira de fazê-lo.

'Soldados! Vamos correr!' Ele ordenou, começando a correr ao redor do campo e sendo seguido pela tropa.

Sakura olhou em volta, sentindo-se sonolenta. Ela ainda estava com sono, cansada da viagem feita por mais de uma semana no lombo de um cavalo que aprendeu a domar a pouco. Queria apenas arrastar-se de volta para sua barraca e dormir mais um pouco. Um pouco mais apenas.

'Acorde, Kinomoto!' Ban gritou para ela, forçando-a a correr atrás de Li.

Depois de meia hora correndo ao redor do acampamento, Sakura já estava ofegante, sentindo seus pulmões queimando. Depois de uma hora, ela caiu de joelhos ao lado de Yancha, que estava suando como um porco. Li ordenou que os homens continuassem correndo e caminhou com passos duros até os dois.

'Se vocês querem se tornarem soldados, é melhor aprenderem a superar seus limites e serem persistente. Levantem-se e continue correndo!'

Sakura se levantou a contra gosto e ofereceu sua mão a Yancha, ajudando-o a se levantar. 'Estamos indo.' Ela sibilou contrariada.

'Kinomoto!' O major a chamou antes que eles retomassem a corrida. 'Você vai correr mais dez voltas depois que terminar as cem.'

Ela arregalou os olhos fitando o rosto sádico do Major. 'Por quê?'

'Porque eu estou ordenando. E porque eu sou seu Comandante. Você aprenderá a não responder para mim.'

Sakura olhou para ele com ódio mortal. Engoliu em seco alguns bons desaforos que estava louca para falar para ele e voltou a correr seguida por Yancha. Assim que os homens completaram as as cem voltas exigidas pelo Major, caíram sentados no chão, ofegantes. Muitos bebiam água desesperadamente, tentando vencer o cansaço da falta de condicionamento físico. Sakura continuou a correr, apesar de mal sentir suas pernas.

Xiao Lang estava ao seu lado, para ele era como se estivesse dando um passeio. ''Falta apenas uma volta, Kinomoto.'

Ela não falou nada, apenas rezava e tentava recuperar o fôlego para completar a maldita tarefa antes que o Major decidisse ordená-la a executar outras dez voltas ou algo assim.

Quando completou a última volta, Sakura caiu de joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Por alguns minutos, sentia como seu coração estivesse prestes a sair pela boca. Inclinou-se para frente, espalmando as mãos na terra, sentindo seus pulmões queimando, seu estômago doendo e um incomum náusea. Inferno!

O Major se aproximou e a forçou a olhar para cima, em vez do chão. 'Mantenha a cabeça erguida, soldado, caso contrário você vomitará.'

Ban se aproximou dela e ofereceu-lhe água, que aceitou de bom grado, bebendo com longos goles com entusiasmo. Sua náusea ainda demoraria um pouco para passar.

Depois de um tempo, o Major ordenou que eles se levantasse e os guiou para o centro do acampamento, onde se encontrava um alto pilar de madeira.

Ele pegou dois discos de metal pesado amarrados com resistentes correias de couro de uma caixa e jogou-os no chão. Pegou em seguida um arco e uma flecha, mirou no topo do pilar e disparou, cravando a flecha de forma certeira.

'Eu quero que vocês subam ao topo, carregando esses pesos e me peguem aquela flecha.' Xiao Lang ordenou, olhando para os homens. 'O que realizar a tarefa de imediato, será meu braço direito e o segundo no comando durante o treinamento.'

Então ele deu um passo atrás e apontou para o primeiro que tentaria. Aquele que parecia ser o mais forte e o mais apto do grupo.

O homem escolhido deu um passo à frente e colocou os pesos em seus ombros, começando a escalar o poste de madeira. O Major observou como o homem chegou quase na metade do poste antes de não aguentar mais e escorregar até o chão. Balançou a cabeça, mais uma vez desanimado.

Xiao Lang apontou para aquele que parecia ser o segundo homem mais forte e viu o mesmo acontecer novamente. Ele escolheu outro e depois alguns, mas todos não conseguiram completar a tarefa até que os únicos que restavam eram aqueles com quem ele sabia com certeza que não conseguiriam realizá-la. O Major se sentou à sombra de uma árvore próxima, apenas apontando desanimado para o próximo.

No final, havia apenas Kinomoto, Yancha e uma dúzia de soldados. Xiao Lang examinou o grupo, reparando no porte deles e na total falta de habilidade para qualquer tarefa, quanto mais a escalada com pesos. Ele olhou para o gordo e pensou que nem mesmo sem os pesos ele conseguiria realizar a tarefa. Desviou os olhos para Kinomoto e sorriu, pensando que o garoto mal havia sobrevivido a maldade que ele havia feito antes.

'Desisto.' Murmurou, irritado com seu pelotão. 'São todos uns fracos…'

'Faltam apenas alguns soldados, senhor.' Disse o primeiro que tentou. 'Depois deles, eu sei que vou lhe trazer essa flecha.'

O Major ergueu as sobrancelhas, avaliando o soldado a frente dele. Realmente pensou que ele seria o mais provável para realizar a tarefa. 'Kinomoto, sua vez'. Ele ordenou, sem sem olhar para o menino.

Sakura deu alguns passos à frente e pegou os pesos pelas tiras. Mal conseguiu levantá-los e olhou para a flecha estreitando seus olhos nela. Como ela desejava alcançá-la, apenas para ver a arrogância do Major cair ao chão e fazê-lo engolir seus insultos. Olhou novamente para os pesos, pensando que ela definitivamente falharia se tentasse escalar da mesma forma que todos os outros, especialmente sendo uma mulher. Segurou as tiras, examinando-as mais de perto e sorriu, tendo uma idéia.

Ela amarrou as tiras de couro que prendiam os pesos uma na outra e ao redor do poste, puxando-as firmemente para se certificar de que estava bem amarradas. Alguns homens se aproximaram para ver o que o garoto estava fazendo, mas o Major apenas revirou os olhos, pensando o rapazinho tinha enlouquecido.

Então, ela começou a escalar, pouco a pouco, usando o atrito entre o couro e o poste e a força de suas pernas para subir.

Uma vez que ela tinha escalado metade da altura do poste, os soldados começaram a gritar com alegria, encorajando-a a alcançar a flecha e finalmente recebendo a atenção do Major. Xiao Lang caminhou em direção ao poste, com os olhos fixos no garoto.

Sakura alcançou o objetivo e sentou-se no topo do tronco. Ela soltou as mãos e puxou a flecha orgulhosa pelo feito e jogando-a aos pés do Major.

Xiao Lang olhou para a flecha cravada no chão e levantou o rosto, observando o menino com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Os homens riram, surpreso que o garoto realmente tivesse cumprido a tarefa. Yancha gritou, alegando que, se tivesse a chance, ele também teria conseguido.

'Senhor, isso não foi justo. O garoto usou as tiras para ajudá-lo a escalar, em vez de apenas segurar os pesos. Ele não poderia fazer isso!' Disse o homem que tentou escalar primeiro, aproximando-se do Major.

Xiao Lang o encarou, franzindo a testa. 'As tiras estavam lá para serem usadas como achasse melhor. O garoto usou sua inteligência e realizou a tarefa com louvor.' Ele replicou voltando a olhar Kinomoto que sorria enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Sakura cravou seus olhos no Major, notando que ele a estava olhando com um sorriso nos lábios. Pensou que ele provavelmente não estava ainda acreditando que ela tinha sido a única a cumprir a tarefa depois que tantos homens tentaram e falharam.

'Imagine se ele soubesse que eu sou uma menina…' Ela sussurrou para que apenas os céus pudessem ouvi-la.

Respirou profundamente pela última vez e começou a descer o poste. Não conseguiu evitar que o sorriso se desfizesse de seus lábios ainda mais ouvindo Yancha e os outros ainda rindo e gritando. Uma vez que tocou o chão, muitos homens a rodearam para felicitá-la, mas todos recuaram assim que perceberam a aproximação do Major.

'Parece que você será meu braço direito, Kinomoto.' Ele falou, parando na frente dela. 'Você não é quem eu pensei que seria como segundo no comando, mas provou que a força por si só nem sempre é suficiente para alcançar a vitória.'

Sakura o encarou, permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma como nunca antes na sua vida inteira. Bem, ela era um homem, um soldado. Ela era finalmente um ser humano, em vez de ser capacho de outra pessoa.

'Honrarei a responsabilidade que me foi dada, Senhor'. Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

O Major sorriu e girou os calcanhares, ordenando que todos descansarem e os encarregados para o almoço iniciassem o preparo da refeição. A manhã, já havia lhe dado uma inesperada surpresa. Começava a se sentir mais entusiasmado pela tarefa que havia tido que aceitar a contragosto. Algo lhe dizia que ainda teria gratas surpresas e nunca se arrependeu de considerar sempre seus pressentimentos.

 _ **Continua.**_


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o Destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia. OoC._

 _ **Notas Iniciais:**_

 _Esta história não é historicamente exata. As autoras fizeram grande uso de licença histórica ao escrevê-lo. A imprecisão foi projetada para adicionar aspectos dramáticos à trama. As invasões dos hunos e a primeira incursão japonesa em território chinês estão separadas por, pelo menos, dois séculos. Os aparelhos militares utilizados na história estão fora de suas respectivas Eras, também. Dito isto, os aspectos culturais da sociedade chinesa foram amplamente estudados e são, na maioria das vezes, precisos._

 _História finalizada com 30 capítulo com previsão de atualização quinzenal._

 _Aprecie a leitura!_

 _ **Classificação:**_ _18+_

 _ **Categorias:**_ _Sakura Card Captors_

 _ **Personagens:**_ _Sakura Kinomoto, XiaoLang Li, Wei, Yue, MeiLing, RubbyMoon, Tomoyo Daidouji_

 _ **Gêneros:**_ _Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo_

 _ **Flor da China**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo IV**

Sakura estava de pé na frente de Li, mal conseguindo se manter equilibrada em dois tocos de madeira cravados ao chão, e segurando de forma firme um bastão de madeira. O Major estava finalmente prestes a começar o treinamento de artes marciais aos seus soldados.

'Por que não podemos lutar no chão?' Ela perguntou, olhando para baixo.

'Você deve aprender a manter seu equilíbrio, Kinomoto'.

'Posso fazer isso no chão, senhor.' Sakura respondeu, olhando para cima para ver o rosto sorridente do homem.

Xiao Lang levantou seu bastão e viu os olhos verdes do miúdo se alargarem em apreensão. 'Vamos começar, garoto!' Falou já iniciando os ataque em direção a ela.

Sakura fechou os olhos e ergueu seu bastão, tentando bloquear o ataque. O forte golpe do Major mesmo que bloqueado por ela, fez com que perdesse o frágil equilíbrio que ela tentava se manter em cima dos troncos. Cambaleou e ainda tentou recuperar o equilíbrio inutilmente resultando na evidente queda e com o rosto no chão.

'Droga'. Resmungou enquanto tentava limpar o rosto e ignorando o riso dos homens.

'Suba logo. Eu não tenho o dia inteiro, soldado!' O Major ordenou irritadiço.

Sentiu que o Major a tinha propositadamente transformado em chacota da tropa apenas para humilhá-la por conseguir aquela maldita flecha. Ela se levantou, sentido o corpo dolorido, pegou sua arma e subiu nos tocos de madeiras cravados na terra, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

O Major voltou a atacá-la e Sakura bem que tentou se defender dos primeiros golpes, mas logo ela a atingiu nas pernas, fazendo-a cair no chão. O golpe certamente deixara outro ferimento no corpo dela. Ban se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

'Parece que realmente foi apenas sorte você ter conseguido pegar aquela flecha, garoto. Você não tem fibra.' O Major zombou, assistindo enquanto as crianças se ajudavam.

Sakura sentiu-se humilhada e afastou-se da mão amiga de Ban. Se afastou da tropa dirigindo-se a sombra da árvore mais próxima. Tentava manter os passos firmes apesar do corpo dolorido. Sentou-se no gramado com as costas apoiadas no tronco. Precisava de um tempo para se recuperar tanto das feridas do corpo quanto em seu orgulho.

O Major pediu que outro soldado se posicionasse para iniciar uma nova luta.

Sakura continuava observando atentamente, examinando todos os movimentos do Major e prestando atenção a cada comentário sobre o que estavam fazendo de errado. Claro, que ninguém durou muito contra o seu oficial superior, mas alguns realmente mantiveram sua luta mais tempo do que ela.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, depois que os soldados se recolheram para suas tendas, Sakura dirigiu-se até o local onde havia sido o treinamento aquele dia. Caminhou até a pilha de bastões a pouca distante dos troncos e pegou um deles. Rodou de leve em suas mãos tentando encontrar o que lhe parecia melhor. Caminhou até os tocos de madeira e subiu neles, colocando um pé em cada uma das bases. Ela aprenderia a lutar de qualquer maneira. Seu pai era um soldado; ela tinha o sangue de um guerreiro em suas veias.

'O que você está fazendo acordado tão tarde, Kinomoto?'

Ela quase caiu dos apoios pelo susto. Virou-se e vendo o rosto sério de Ban. Fechou o rosto, irritada pelo amigo ter lhe dado aquele susto desnecessário.

'Eu vim a praticar.' Respondeu em tom baixo, sem esconder que não havia gostado da aproximação dele. 'Não vou permitir que o Major continue debochando e me fazendo de chacota na frente da tropa.' Ela afirmou, controlando-se para não insultar o Major.

Ban pegou um dos bastões e subiu aos tocos na frente dela. 'Então somos dois.' Ele declarou, levantando sua arma. 'Vamos mostrar a ele, nós não somos mais garotos.'

'Sim.' Ela respondeu de forma convicta acenando com a cabeça e erguendo sua arma para iniciarem o treinamento.

Eles começaram a praticar, lentamente, mal tocando os bastões, apenas aprendendo a manter o equilíbrio nas bases suspensas. De vez em quando, um deles perdia o equilíbrio, mas o outro segurava impedindo que caísse no chão.

À distância, um par de olhos de âmbar assistiram a cena enquanto os dois rapazes praticavam de maneira quase infantil.

* * *

Sakura acordou, sentindo-se ainda com sono e cansada na perspectiva de mais um dia de treinamento. Gostaria muito de poder ficar na cama por mais um tempo, mas a punição do Major, se ela decidisse manter-se um pouco mais na cama, seria dez vezes pior do que já começava a se acostumar. Então, ela simplesmente se levantou e vestiu o uniforme. Como de costume, a primeira coisa a fazer foi correr cem voltas ao redor do acampamento.

Depois de quatro semanas de corrida diária, Sakura começou a notar que seu corpo estava se tornando mais resistente. Ela podia realizar todo o percurso sem parar e sem que suas pernas doessem, porém ainda finalizava a tarefa quase sem fôlego.

Naquele dia, eles teriam sua primeira lição de arco e flecha. Eles passaram a manhã preparando as flechas. Enquanto alguns preparavam as varetas, esculpidas a partir de gravetos escolhidos de forma criteriosa pela floresta em torno deles, outros prendiam as pontas de ferro e outros ainda prendiam as penas e finalizavam talhando a rabeira.

Xiao Lang estava descobrindo que realmente gostava de ensinar aqueles homens, especialmente quando percebeu que os recrutas estavam se esforçando. Ele, finalmente, começou a entender as palavras do sábio Imperador. Ele tinha lhe dado uma grande responsabilidade ao confiar naqueles considerados mais fracos sob seus cuidados.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado observando Touya e Ban montando flechas sob a sombra de uma cerejeira. Ele se aproximou deles, reparando como suas mãos se moveram rapidamente e praticaram sua tarefa durante toda a manhã. Aqueles dois eram os mais teimosos dentre todos os homens em sua tropa e, mesmo com as mãos machucadas, ainda mantinham o mesmo ritmo no cumprimento de suas tarefas. Os rapazes notaram sua aproximação e se levantaram, cumprimentando-o respeitosamente.

Ele pegou uma das flechas e observou-a de perto, entregando-a em seguida a Touya. 'Amarre as pena de maneira mais firme, Kinomoto. Uma flecha não pode se desfazer assim que o arqueiro a atirar ou ele nunca conseguirá acertar o alvo com a precisão necessária.'

Sakura cravou os olhos em chamas e trincou os dentes, evitando assim que uma resposta desaforada saísse de seus lábios. Claro, o Maior Todo-Poderoso sairia de seu altar apenas para achar falhas em seu trabalho. Ela pegou a flecha estendia em sua direção com raiva. 'Sim senhor. Eu vou melhorar.'

De repente, o Major estreitou seus olhos e segurou o pulso dela, olhando uma marca de queimadura que anteriormente estava escondida pela manga do uniforme.

'Como você se queimou, soldado?'

'Hã…' Ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta. 'Distraí-me enquanto fundimos o ferro para a produção das pontas das flechas, senhor'.

'Se distraiu nada! Yancha esbarrou nele.' Ban esclareceu a verdade.

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar irritado. 'Foi um acidente'. Ainda tentou defender o gordo.

'Venha comigo. Vamos cuidar disso.' Xiao Lang virou-se e marchou em direção às tendas, sem se preocupar em esperar por sua resposta.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação para o garoto por dedurar Yancha. Ban simplesmente deu de ombros, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ban e Yancha estavam em desacordo em todos os momentos, sempre provocando-se e brigando. Eles eram piores do que crianças, e Sakura geralmente se achava tentando apaziguar a tensão entre os dois.

'Kinomoto!' Ela se assustou quando o Major a chamou com uma voz ríspida e correu atrás dele. O Major entrou na tenda onde foram armazenados os suprimentos médicos.

Sakura entrou logo após ele, rodou os olhos observando o lugar e sentindo-se desconfortável em estar a sós com ele. A última vez que ficaram sozinhos como agora, não foi nada amistoso.

Xiao Lang fitou o menino. 'Você vai ficar parado, Kinomoto?'

'Hã? Não senhor. Desculpe, senhor' Forçou mais a voz como se quisesse provar a ela mesma que agora era um homem.

Ela observou-o enquanto procurava algo entre os muitos frascos até encontrar o que ele estava queria. Ele virou-se para ela, fazendo sinal para se aproximar e lhe mostrar o braço ferido. Sakura ergueu a manga de uniforme, mostrando-lhe a queimadura. A verdade era que havia sido tão profunda que não a sentia arder.

O major franziu a testa observando com atenção o ferimento. 'É bastante profundo. Eu vou chamar a atenção de Yancha sobre isso. Ele não pode causar acidentes como esse no acampamento' Ele murmurou com dureza. 'E você deveria estar mais atento. As flechas não virão ao seu encontro gritando seu nome num campo de batalha.'

Sakura sentiu uma pontada em seu braço quando ele aplicou o remédio e se controlou para não puxar o braço para trás ou soltar um desaforo ao seu supervisor. 'As flechas não falam'. Ela sibilou através de dentes cerrados.

'Bom saber que pelo menos tem conhecimento disto, garoto'. Ele brincou, enfaixando seu braço. 'Troque o curativo e aplique o medicamento duas vezes ao dia'. Ele lhe deu um pequeno frasco cheio da medicação de coloração amarelada.

Ela pegou o frasco de medicamentos e assentiu, pronta para sair quando ele a chamou novamente.

'Acredita estar preparado para lutar com bastões contra mim, soldado?'

Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados. 'Eu ... eu não sei, senhor'.

'Então vamos descobrir.' Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse.

Sakura respirou profundamente e seguiu-o. Ban e ela estavam praticando todas as noites e ela realmente estava pegando o jeito. Não era tão difícil quanto parecia inicialmente.. O segredo estava em se esquivando dos ataques do adversário, além de usar o bastão para atacar, defender e, principalmente, ajudar a manter o equilíbrio.

Sakura viu o major pegar dois bastões e jogar um deles em sua direção, o qual ela pegou facilmente. Ela colocou o recipiente com o remédios no chão, enquanto o homem subia nos tocos de madeira e olhava para ela com aquele sorriso irritante e presunçoso em seu rosto. Ela suspirou e subiu nos apoios, de frente para o seu comandante.

'Notei que você anda evoluindo bastante nesta modalidade de luta, Kinomoto.' Ele mencionou com indiferença.

Ela ficou com surpresa com o comentário dele, mesmo com o tom. 'Você já observou Ban e eu praticar, senhor?'

'Vocês dois fazem muito barulho.'

'Perdoe-nos.' Ela começou, vendo o bastão de madeira se mover em sua direção sem qualquer aviso e mal conseguindo evadir. Ela quase caiu dos tocos, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio no último segundo levantando uma das pernas de uma maneira totalmente ridícula e grotesca.

O Major sorriu. 'Suponho que ainda não aprendeu sobre ataques surpresa, não?'

'Aprendi agora, senhor.' Ela respondeu com os dentes cerrados, preparando-se para lutar.

O Major levantou sua arma e tentou golpeá-la novamente, mas desta vez, Sakura defendeu-se desta vez, mesmo recebendo o golpe forte, manteve o equilíbrio. Quanto mais ela permanecia sobre os apoios defendendo-se ou esquivando-se dos ataques do Major, mais sua confiança crescia e ela, gradualmente, começou a ousar alguns ataques contra o homem. Não era uma luta baseada unicamente na força, mas no equilíbrio, resistência e estratégia.

O garoto desajeitado, fraco e não qualificado começava se mostrar, pouco a pouco, num excelente estrategista. Estreitou os olhos no Major e se controlou para não sorrir de lado. Já começava a perceber a estratégia do homem em luta. Sabia também que ele a subestimava e por isso estava mais relaxado com sua defesa. Começava a perceber que ele deixava certas brechas em seu equilíbrio quando a golpeava de certa forma, ficando de certa forma vulnerável por deixar seu equilíbrio em apenas uma das pernas. Principalmente a direita. O Major era destro também. Usava muito a perna direita como apoio do corpo. Traçou sua estratégia.

De forma premeditada, deixou seu lado direito vulnerável e uma isca perfeita para que ele se colocasse apoiado grande parte do seu corpo apenas na perna direita para que a golpea-se como ele costumava fazer. Assim que ele a atacou, como ela havia premeditado, se abaixou e atingiu com um poderoso golpe a perna de apoio principal do homem, fazendo com que ele perdesse finalmente o equilíbrio. Ele cairia dos tocos se ela não o tivesse segurado pelo pulso, por puro reflexo, como estava acostumada a fazer enquanto praticava com Ban.

Xiao Lang olhou a mão segurando firme seu pulso e depois olhou para o menino. 'Não preciso da sua ajuda, Kinomoto'.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer e soltou seu pulso. Por sorte, não havia ninguém à volta para ver o ocorrido, já que todos estavam ocupados com a preparação das flechas e alvos. 'Eu sei disso, senhor. Eu sinto Muito. Foi involuntário.' Ela murmurou, evitando os olhos dele. No fundo, sentindo-se terrivelmente encabulada.

Xiao Lang saltou dos tocos e viu Kinomoto fazer o mesmo. Era estranho ver como um jovem poderia ser tão determinado e inteligente. Ele já havia notado que o garoto, ao contrário da maioria dos homens na tropa, evitava sempre um embate físico usando força física, sempre se destacava e cumpria a tarefa com sagacidade. Agora mesmo, havia aproveitado uma abertura em sua defesa para atingi-lo de forma a chegar perto de ganhar a luta.

" _Não! Não era verdade que chegou perto. O garoto realmente ganhou"._ O pensamento ecoou em sua mente feriando seu ego, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava um pouco orgulhoso por saber que o garoto havia no fundo aprendido com ele próprio.

'De onde você é, garoto?' Ele perguntou.

Sakura virou-se para ele. Inclinou a cabeça de leve e franzindo as sobrancelhas para a pergunta. 'De uma aldeia do sul, senhor' Respondeu pegando o recipiente com o remédio do chão.

'O sul da China foi invadido por soldados japoneses há alguns anos'.

'Isso mesmo, senhor'. Ela disse calmamente.

'Cerca de quinze anos atrás ... eu tinha catorze anos, quando... quando meu pai foi morto lutando contra eles'. Ele mencionou, jogando o bastão sobre uma pilha.

Sakura sentiu um forte aperto em seu peito, finalmente entendendo por que o Major era tão hostil com ela e parecia ter prazer em humilhá-la. Então, seu pai morreu no final por uma espada japonesa. Ela engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que poderia dizer a ele e apenas observou-o de costas para ela, olhando para a floresta que cercava o acampamento. Naquele momento, ele não parecia tão superior e poderoso como costumava fazer, sendo apenas… um homem.

Ele virou-se, encarando-a. 'Você é o filho de um soldado japonês, não é?'

Ela apenas assentiu, segurando mais forte o frasco nas mãos.

Li sorriu, mas, pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que não era de forma irônica ou sarcástica como ele sempre fazia. Ele realmente parecia muito triste. 'Agora eu entendo por que meu pai morreu pela espada de um japonês. Vocês podem ser bastante persistentes.'

'Eu não sou japonês, senhor. Sou um soldado do Exército Imperial da China'. Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos, para que ele não tivesse dúvidas do que ela sentia.

'Sim, você está certo.' Ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Bateu no ombro dela rapidamente antes de se afastar dela indo em direção a onde o resto da tropa se encontrava.

Sakura observou-o afastando-se. Um estranho calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao fitar as costas largas daquele homem. Ela desviou o olhar da figura que se retirou e franziu a testa olhando o curativo em seu braço.

* * *

Sakura mirava para o centro do alvo, mas por mais que se esforçasse a droga da flecha nunca atingia onde queria. Ela franziu o cenho, puxando a corda do arco, lembrando da repreensão que recebeu do Major no primeiro dia, porque ela nem sabia como segurar o arco.

 _"Mas, é claro, eu não sabia como segurá-lo! Nunca segurei um arco antes, porque vocês, homens, estão com muito medo de permitir que as mulheres olhem nos olhos. Os céus proíbem que uma mulher deve lidar com uma arma..."_ Ela pensou , trincando os dentes e imaginando o rosto sarcástico do Major no centro do alvo, antes de soltar a flecha.

A maldita flecha atingiu mais para cima a esquerda do centro do alvo, e onde ela havia mirado. Soltou um suspiro irritado e olhou para Ban ao seu lado atingindo todos os alvos com facilidade.

'Desisto.' Falou com raiva e com vontade de quebrar o arco ao meio.

'Você precisa relaxar seus ombros. Não adianta ficar tenso desta forma.' Ban falou esticando as costas com um sorriso satisfatório em seu rosto.

'Falou o entendido'. Yancha provocou que mostrava-se muito pior que Sakura no arco e flecha. 'Sou bem mais entendido que você, porco.'

'Vocês dois não vão começar a brigar de novo, não é? O Major já repreendeu vocês outro dia. Vocês querem limpar as latrinas novamente? Porque eu não quero! E sempre que vocês brigam, eu acabo sendo punido por tabela.' Sakura reclamou.

'Quem limpou as latrinas foi apenas nós dois porque este porco gordo mal cabia na cabine!'

'Você limpou porque já está mais acostumado a lidar com merda.'

Ban jogou o arco no chão com força e deu alguns passos em direção a Yancha. 'Você é que não passa de um saco de merda!'

'Oras seu moleque insolente!' Grunhiu Yancha avançando sobre o garoto. Os dois começaram a brigar enquanto Sakura e mais alguns outros soldados tentavam separá-los sem sucesso.

Eles estavam com sorte pois o Major tinha deixado o acampamento há algumas horas para explorar a área atrás de um urso que estava invadindo seus estoques de comida, ou então teriam sido, sem dúvida, enviados novamente a tarefa de limpar as latrinas.

Ban já tinha um olho roxo e Yancha tinha um nariz sangrento e, ainda assim, ninguém parecia encontrar uma maneira de fazê-los parar.

'O Major!' Sakura gritou, finalmente, apontando para a floresta atrás deles. A dupla finalmente se separou, encolhendo-se de medo.

Quando nada aconteceu, eles se levantaram e olharam na direção que ela apontou, franzindo as sobrancelhas com confusão.

'Brincadeira.' Sakura sorriu, observando as reações dos dois.

Ambos rosnaram com raiva para ela.

'Oras, seu mentiroso!' Yancha resmungou, ainda sem fôlego da luta, começando a correr atrás do garoto.

Ela-se esquivou facilmente e continuou correndo, ficando facilmente fora de seu alcance. Depois de todas aquelas semanas correndo ao redor do acampamento, ela estava em excelente preparo físico. Escalou uma árvore, escapando da garganta desesperada de Yancha.

'Rá! Você não pode me pegar agora, Yancha.'

'Desça desta árvore e nos enfrenta como um homem, Kinomoto!' Ban exigiu.

Ela sorriu, vendo os dois homens de cabeça quente se juntarem para vir atrás dela agora. Homens eram tão simples e no fundo, previsíveis.

Um som distante e abafado chamou sua a atenção, desviando os olhos dos dois que ainda mantinham-se xingando-a. Ela estreitou os olhos, observando com atenção a montanha coberta de neve, tentando encontrar a fonte do ruído.

O barulho de Yancha e Ban estava atrapalhando-a. Subiu mais alto ignorando-os e tentando achar um ponto que pudesse ter uma visão mais ampla. Avançou mais a copa da grande árvore. O que ela viu fez seu coração acelerar, sua garganta se fechar de medo. A visão parecia simplesmente inacreditável, mas não importa quantas vezes ela esfregava os olhos tentando acreditar de forma inútil que estava delirando, a visão se tornava mais nítida.

'Huns!' Ela murmurou, observando como um pelotão deles, provavelmente uma centena de homens ou mais, avançando pela montanha e passando pelo coração da China.

Sakura desceu da árvore, quase caindo algumas vezes em sua pressa. Quando ela tocou o chão, Yancha e Ban tentaram ainda tirar a mentira a limpo, mas ela facilmente esquivou-se deles e correu para o acampamento, olhando ao redor. Ela precisava encontrar o Major com urgência. Precisava falar com ele.

Ela continuou correndo, tentando desesperadamente encontrá-lo. Quando ela não conseguiu encontrá-lo no acampamento, correu na direção em que o grupo de busca tinha ido e viu-os voltando, carregando a carcaça do assaltante com eles. Ela lançou um olhar de piedade para o urso, pensando que, assim como ela, estava apenas tentando sobreviver.

'Por que você não está treinando com os outros, Kinomoto?' O Major perguntou, nitidamente mau humorado, como sempre.

Sakura desviou o olhar do animal morto e encontrou os olhos âmbar do homem. 'Preciso falar com o senhor. É importante.'

O Major estreitou os olhos nele estranhando o comportamento do rapaz, mas os outros homens riram do seu tom de urgência.

'O que aconteceu, Kinomoto? Você fez xixi na sua calça?' Brincou um soldado que a odiava desde o primeiro dia de treino, porque ela tinha sido a única a recuperar a flecha do poste.

'Não sou um bebê chorão como você, Pu, que continua chorando pelos cantos'.

'O quê?! Seu moleque idiota!' Pu avançou sobre Sakura, que apenas se esquivou o ataque e, com um giro, chutou-o nas costas, fazendo-o comer terra.

Xiao Lang sentiu-se orgulhoso, ao ver o menino executar, sem falhas, o movimento de luta que ele havia ensinado para a tropa na semana passada. Ele sorriu satisfeito pelo desempenho do garoto. Apesar de sua baixa estatura, Kinomoto era rápido e ágil e sabia como usar muito bem, o que muitos consideravam uma desvantagem, a seu favor.

Quando Pu se levantou, pronto para reiniciar o embate, chiando de raiva, Xiao Lang ordenou que ele parasse. O Major virou-se para Kinomoto, que estava em posição defensiva. 'O que é tão importante, soldado?'

Ela hesitou alguns segundo antes de baixar a guarda, sem desviar os olhos para Pu até que ela tivesse a certeza que ele não tentaria atingi-la novamente. Não confiava nele e verdade seja dita, por algum motivo acreditava que o homem desobedeceria uma ordem direta do superior dele. Não era um homem que lhe passava confiança e lealdade. Endireitou o corpo e finalmente encarou o Major. Respirou fundo. 'Os hunos, senhor. Eles estão atravessando o monte a leste, em direção ao Palácio do Imperador.'

O homem arregalou os olhos, sem esconder a surpresa. Houve um murmúrio geral e ele teve que gritar para que todos se calassem. 'Você tem certeza?'

Ela assentiu, séria. 'Eu os vi, senhor!'

'O moleque está ficando louco, senhor'. Pu afirmou de forma maldosa.

'Não estou mentindo, senhor'.

O Major sacudiu a cabeça, franzindo a testa. 'Por que eles usariam a passagem no Monte Fuy? Esta época do ano, está inteiramente coberta de neve. É a pior maneira possível. O caminho é traiçoeiro e perigoso.'

'O que faz da melhor estratégia, não? Há o elemento surpresa porque ninguém espera que eles ataquem a partir do Monte e eles teriam uma visão privilegiada da Cidade Proibida, podendo rastrear sem problemas a defesa do Palácio.' Sakura raciocinou, encarando o Major.

O Major ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. 'Você está certo. É uma estratégia perfeita'. Xiao Lang murmurou, tentando pensar em um contra ataque ao inimigo. 'Quantos dias eles estão à nossa frente?'

'Uhm ... Não tenho certeza, senhor. Acho que eles estão um dia à frente.'

'Eu vou buscar a minha luneta e você me mostre onde os viu.'

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. O Major correu até sua tenda e saiu um segundo depois. Ela o guiou em direção à árvore que tinha escalado antes. Ela subiu e estendeu a mão para ele para que pudesse escalar. Eles alcançaram o topo e ela apontou em direção a montanha.

Xiao Lang sentiu a boca seca observando os pontos vermelhos cobrindo o terreno branco da montanha à frente deles.

'Malditos hunos!" Ele rosnou, observando-os através da luneta. 'Eles estão realmente apenas um dia à frente. Você é bom em precisão.'

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Foi apenas um palpite, na verdade, senhor.' Não mentiu.

'Você já usou algo assim?' Ele perguntou, oferecendo a luneta para o garoto que balançou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. 'Tente.' Encorajou-a.

Sakura mordeu os lábios rapidamente e pegou o equipamento. Olhou para o Major de forma interrogativa. 'É só fazer o mesmo que o senhor?'

'Malditos hunos'. Soltou depois de verificar eles pela luneta. Depois encarou o soldado que estava ao seu lado observando o grupo ao longe. 'Estão realmente a um dia, soldado. É bom em precisão.'

Ela deu de ombros. 'Não sei ao certo.'

'Já usou algo assim?' Perguntou estendendo para o rapazinho a luneta e sorriu ao vê-lo balançando a cabeça informando que não. 'Tente.' Falou encorajando-a.

Sakura mordeu os lábios rapidamente e pegou o equipamento. Olhou para Li de forma interrogativa. 'É só fazer o mesmo que o senhor?'

Ele assentiu, apontando para o lado mais estreito. 'Feche um olho, mantenha o outro aberto para ver através dele.'

Ela respirou fundo e virou em direção dos hunos, colocando a luneta sobre o olho direito e fechando o esquerdo. Alargou os olhos e quase caiu da árvore ao vê-los tão de perto.

Xiao Lang segurou o garoto pelo uniforme e soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

Sakura se segurou novamente nos galhos e olhou através do aparelho. Franziu a testa e comprimento os lábios, examinando cuidadosamente os inimigos.

'Senhor, reparou nas carroças que estão empurrando?' Ela perguntou, devolvendo a luneta para ele.

Xiao Lang pegou e voltou a observar os inimigos. Ele se concentrou nas duas carroças cobertas. 'Sim, o que devem ser? Catapultas?'

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. 'Acho que não. Eles estão sendo muito cuidadosos. As catapultas não exigiriam tanta cautela.'

'Morteiros...' Ele deduziu assim como ela, aumentando a sensação de urgência rapidamente.

'Você provavelmente está certo. Eles atacaram o Palácio do alto, a distância e depois farão o combate corpo a corpo com o que sobrar das defesas do Palácio.'

'Droga!' Ele rosnou, descendo a árvore. 'Vamos, Kinomoto. Não temos tempo a perder.'

Sakura desceu logo após ele. O Major estava visivelmente agitado, provavelmente sabendo que, como ela imaginava, o acesso ao Palácio pelo Monte Fuy estava desprotegido. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que os hunos tentariam uma estratégia tão ousado?

'Soldados, preparem-se para a batalha! O treinamento acabou!' O Major ordenou quando chegou ao chão.

 _ **Continua.**_


	5. Capítulo V

_**Sinopse:**_

 _Na China medieval, as mulheres eram tratadas como objetos pelos homens. Seus únicos propósitos na vida sendo conceber filhos para os maridos OU proporcionar prazer a quem pudesse pagar. Quando a doce Sakura ousou desafiar as tradições, o Destino a transformou em um bravo guerreiro, provando para um homem arrogante que as mulheres não são necessariamente o sexo frágil. UA sem magia. OoC._

 _ **Notas Iniciais:**_

 _Esta história não é historicamente exata. As autoras fizeram grande uso de licença histórica ao escrevê-lo. A imprecisão foi projetada para adicionar aspectos dramáticos à trama. As invasões dos hunos e a primeira incursão japonesa em território chinês estão separadas por, pelo menos, dois séculos. Os aparelhos militares utilizados na história estão fora de suas respectivas Eras, também. Dito isto, os aspectos culturais da sociedade chinesa foram amplamente estudados e são, na maioria das vezes, precisos._

 _História finalizada com 30 capítulo com previsão de atualização quinzenal._

 _Aprecie a leitura!_

 _ **Classificação:**_ _18+_

 _ **Categorias:**_ _Sakura Card Captors_

 _ **Personagens:**_ _Sakura Kinomoto, XiaoLang Li, Wei, Yue, MeiLing, RubbyMoon, Tomoyo Daidouji_

 _ **Gêneros:**_ _Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo_

 _ **Flor da China**_

 _Por Kath Klein_

 _Colaboração: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

 **Capítulo V**

Sakura colocou sua armadura nova, sentindo o coração pulsando forte e rapidamente. Seria a primeira vez que a usaria em um combate. Dois meses atrás, ela nunca teria imaginado estar em uma situação como aquela. Pegou a espada que estava num canto de sua pequena tenda. Sentiu o peso da arma em suas mãos e lembrou-se da primeira vez que pegou uma parecida para cortar seus cabelos. Passou a mão por eles, sentiu-os curtos e ressecados, em pouco se lembravam daqueles fios sedosos e compridos. Olhou para sua mão áspera pelo treinamento e pensou que agora nenhum homem realmente casar-se-ia com ela.

A corneta tocou avisando aos homens que estava na hora de irem para a guerra. O Major não permitiu que desarmassem o acampamento, dando-lhes tempo apenas para montar suas armas e armaduras. Tinham que correr para alcançar o exército hunos ou não chegariam a tempo de proteger o imperador.

Depois de um longo suspiro, Sakura deixou sua tenda e caminhou em direção aos soldados reunidos perto dos cavalos. Todos estavam tensos.

Xiao Lang estava em pé diante de todos os homens. Vestia sua imponente armadura prateada com o brasão do lobo. Assim que viu Touya juntar-se aos outros, ele abriu o caminho, chamando o garoto para ficar ao lado dele.

'O exército huno avança em direção ao imperador pelo monte Fuy'. Ele gritou, apontando para os picos cobertos de neve atrás deles. 'A Cidade Proibida está vulnerável na ala Norte nesta época do ano, pois apenas os loucos se atreveriam a desafiar o ira do Monte Fuy no coração do inverno. De longe, a estratégia dos hunos é sólida e, se eles sobrevivem ao cruzamento coberto de neve, a vida do nosso Imperador corre o risco.' Os homens permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo o que o oficial superior tinha a dizer. 'O treinamento acabou, homens. Eu não acredito que você esteja inteiramente pronto para enfrentar os Hunos ainda, mas podemos ser a última linha de defesa da China. Lutem com a cabeça e com o coração. Lembre-se de tudo o que eu lhe ensinei nos últimos dois meses!'

O Major montou no seu corcel e pediu para os homens fazerem o mesmo. Teriam três dias de viagem longa e sem descanso para alcançar os inimigos.

'Kinomoto!' Ele chamou o garoto. 'Você vem ao meu lado direito.'

Sakura assentiu e montou com facilidade, independentemente de sua armadura pesada, guiou seu cavalo com desenvoltura na direção de seu supervisor, obedecendo a ordem dada por ele..

Cavalgaram com pouco descanso. Pararam apenas o suficiente para se alimentar e dar um pouco de água às montagens, movendo-se a um ritmo moderado para que os cavalos não estivessem sobrecarregados. Infelizmente, eles estavam viajando durante uma Lua Nova, então passar pela noite era inviável. Isso significava que os soldados só descansavam uma vez que o sol desaparecia completamente e caiam na escuridão, sendo impossível a viagem no breu. Porém ao primeiro raio de sol que surgia no horizonte, eles estavam de volta aos cavalos tentando alcançar os hunos.

Em vez de tentar seguir exatamente o mesmo caminho que os hunos, o Major seguiu em direção a passagem de peregrinação no verão para a Cidade Proibida e acessar a montanha parcialmente. O único problema com esse plano era que esta passagem era muito íngreme para os cavalos e eles deveriam prosseguir a pé assim que chegaram lá.

Quando chegaram à passagem pretendida, os soldados desmontaram, deixando seus cavalos aos cuidados dos selecionados para cavalariços que tinha ordens para voltar para a Cidade Proibida.

Viajavam agora levemente, levando consigo apenas o que eles poderiam transportar: suas armaduras e espadas, um arco e flechas, algo de comida, banho de água quente e um cobertor. Eles imediatamente começaram a escalar o monte Fuy, marchavam na trilha coberta de neve o mais rápido que conseguiam. Durante o verão, era um cruzamento de dois dias, porém no inverno ninguém saberia exatamente quanto tempo eles demorariam para atravessá-lo e os perigos que estariam expostos.

Sakura se deu conta que ser mais leve tinha suas vantagens. Facilitava e muito o seu caminhar pela neve cada vez mais espessa que a tropa tentava vencer passo a passo. Isso possibilitou que ela permanecesse ao lado do Major a frente dos homens. Seus olhos inquietos vasculhavam a imensidão branca tentando achar qualquer ponto de fraqueza daquele terreno que pudesse colocar em perigo a tropa.

'O quão próximos do palácio devem estar aqueles desgraçados agora?" Perguntou Xiao Lang em algum momento. O homem tinha feito a pergunta em voz alta mais para ele mesmo do que esperando que o garoto ao lado pudesse responder.

Sakura pensou na pergunta por um momento. 'Eles estão carregando morteiros. É uma arma poderosa, mas ainda é frágil e pode explodir facilmente se não for manuseado com cuidado. Mesmo que tivessem uma vantagem sobre nós, eles ainda avançam lentamente. Vamos alcançá-los.'

O Major parou de caminhar de repente, virando-se para encarar o menino mais curto. 'Onde você aprendeu sobre isso, soldado?' Estava realmente surpreso por ter recebido aquela resposta.

Sakura franziu a testa sem entender. 'Você nos ensinou, senhor'. Respondeu simplesmente.

'Realmente eu ensinei sobre morteiro, embora muitos estivessem adormecido durante as lições, mas nunca ensinei sobre estratégia militar.'

Sakura inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos no homem. 'Hum ... O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, Major?'

O homem sorriu e balançou a cabeça, movendo-se novamente. O garoto não tinha idéia do quão inteligente ele era. 'Nada, rapaz. Vamos.'

Dois dias de escalada fizeram com que muitos homens mal pudessem sentir suas pernas. Apesar de estar cansado e frio, a vontade dos soldados não havia esmorecido.

Eles ainda se lembraram das palavras inflamadas do Imperador há dois meses sobre as atrocidades cometidas pelos invasores. Eles ainda lembraram as palavras desdenhosas do Major sobre suas capacidades. Os homens daquela tropa haviam sido considerados inúteis. Bem, esta foi a chance de provarem o seu valor. Lentamente, mas com certeza, estavam conquistando aquele Gigante branco para proteger seu Imperador e suas terras.

Xiao Lang estava orgulhoso ao ver aqueles homens, que tinham sido considerados molengas, lutando bravamente contra a Natureza para enfrentar inimigos terríveis.

Ele silenciosamente murmurou um mantra de proteção que seus instrutores lhe ensinaram há muitos anos quando ele se tornou soldado pela primeira vez. Eles realmente precisariam reunir toda a sorte que pudessem para o que enfrentariam. E definitivamente era bem vinda a proteção de seus ancestrais honrosos, para derrotar um exército que não só era superior em número, mas também era mais experiente.

Quando os soldados pararam para descansar no topo de uma encosta da montanha, Sakura aproximou-se de uma árvore e tirou o cobertor e as partes mais pesadas de seu equipamento. Ela subiu uma árvore, procurando o paradeiro dos inimigos. Eles deveriam estar perto agora.

Xiao Lang estreitou os olhos observando o garoto, tremendo de frio, escalar cada vez mais alto em busca dos hunos. Um vento frio correu por ele, fazendo-o estremecer e esfregar as mãos para se aquecer. Reparou Kinomoto descendo com desenvoltura e rapidez de seu observatório. Sorriu de leve pensando que o moleque devia estar congelando e desesperado para recuperar suas proteções, no entanto franziu a testa quando em vez de recuperar sua armadura e manta, o soldado correu em sua direção com uma respiração superficial e rápida.

'Os hunos estão muito perto do palácio agora. Temos que nos apressar!'

O Major arregalou os olhos e se virou para o pelotão. 'Não há tempo para descansar, homens. Preparem-se!'

Sakura voltou para onde havia deixado suas coisas e vestia sua armadura com alguma dificuldade devido à pressa.

Yancha aproximou-se dela, tentando ajudar. 'Quantos homens, garoto?'

Sakura envolveu-se com o cobertor e olhou para Yancha, considerando se deveria ou não lhe contar a verdade. 'Eu diria que eles são pelo menos duzentos, Yancha.'

O homem gordo encolheu os ombros. 'Eles estão em vantagem…'

Sakura apoiou uma mão em seu braço. 'Confie o Major Li, Yancha e confie em si mesmo. Se o Major nos trouxe aqui, é porque ele acredita que podemos vencê-los.'

'Eu… Eu não sou guerreiro, garoto.'

'Talvez você não fosse antes, mas você é está agora e você ajudará a defender sua terra ao lado de cada homem aqui. Acredite em você, Yancha! Um homem que se recusa a enfrentar desafios não é um homem, mas um covarde. E isso é algo que o poderoso Yancha não é.' Ela falou para ele, fazendo Yancha levantar a cabeça e empurrar o peito.

Sakura sorriu para ele e voltou para o seu lugar, ao lado do Major.

'Certo.' Xiao Lang olhou para o menino. 'Diga-me os detalhes do que viu.'

'Eles estão a mais ou menos quinhentos metros da nossa frente e montanha abaixo.'

'Você viu suas armas?'

'A principal artilharia são os morteiros que já estão armados em direção ao Palácio. e já Acredito que eles vão começar o ataque assim que o sol começar a se pôr. É o que eu faria.'

'Droga'. Ele grunhiu. 'Precisamos desarmá-los primeiro.'

Ela assentiu. 'E avisar as tropas de proteção do Palácio sobre os inimigos. Se falarmos, senhor… eles estarão alertados e espero que prontos para defender o Imperador.'

'Não podemos falhar, Kinomoto.' Xiao Lang sibilou.

'Assim como o senhor também não gostaria deste resultado, senhor, mas não podemos confiar unicamente na sorte. A segurança do Imperador deve vir primeiro.'

'Você está certo. Peço desculpas.'

Sakura alargou os olhos ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Ele estava realmente se desculpando com ela?

O Major parecia que não havia se dado conta do que havia dito, apenas se voltou para seus homens, que estavam esperando as ordens e se aproximou deles com Sakura.

Xiao Lang usou sua espada para desenhar o campo e falar sobre o plano de ação.

'Os hunos estão aqui…' Ele começou a explicar. 'O Imperador está na base do Monte Fuy. As tropas da Cidade Proibida estão localizadas aqui e aqui. A montanha só conta com a patrulha padrão, e eles não tem idéia de que os inimigos vão atacá-los de cima. Eles estão tão descuidados que os hunos conseguiram armar os morteiros sem serem notados.'

'Eles têm dez morteiros armados... aqui, aqui e aqui.' Sakura puxou a espada e apontou no desenho na neve. 'Estão apontando para o palácio principal, o quartel e o portão principal. Assim que eles dispararem, provavelmente irão descer a encosta da montanha e tentaram um ataque direto contra o Imperador, depois que destruírem as principais defesas do Palácio.

Os homens ouviram atentamente o que o menino dizia enquanto o Major olhava para o rascunho na neve,, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente e pressionando os lábios.

'Somos cem homens fortes. Vamos dividir em duas unidades e atacá-los de ambos os lados e... '

Sakura o interrompeu. 'Senhor, provavelmente devemos desarmar os morteiros o mais rápido possível'. Ela sugeriu. 'Ou os hunos podem atear fogo contra nós'.

'Bom pensado.'

'Talvez uma equipe de cinco pudesse se esgueirar em seu acampamento e desativar os morteiros.'

Xiao Lang ainda não tinha tirado os olhos no desenho na neve, franziu as sobrancelhas pensando em como agir. 'Você está certo, Kinomoto. Eis o que faremos: duas unidades de quarenta e cinco irão atacar de ambos os lados para tirar a atenção dos morteiros.' Ele explicou, desenhando os movimentos pretendidos da tropa. 'Dez homens ficarão para trás, cinco para desarmar os morteiros e outros cinco terão apenas como missão dar cobertura a estes.'

'Poderíamos disparar um dos morteiros ao céu para chamar a atenção dos soldados da Cidade Proibida.'

'Bem pensado. Você é responsável pela equipe de desarmamento, Kinomoto.'

Sakura olhou para ele, com os olhos arregalados, mas assentiu aceitando a responsabilidade.

'Se você falhar, o Imperador será vulnerável, garoto, então é melhor você saber o que está fazendo'. Ele disse a ela em um tom grave. 'Pu, você está no comando da unidade que atacará pela direita, vou liderar os homens que vão seguir pela esquerda. Vou dividí-lo agora nas duas tropas de ataque. Kinomoto!'

'Sim senhor?'

'Escolha nove homens para seguirem com você.'

'Teriam que ser os mais rápidos, senhor.'

Xiao Lang nomeou aqueles que ele sabia ser o mais rápido - Ban estava entre eles. Então ele dividiu os outros em dois grupos de quarenta e cinco.

Com as unidades divididas, eles trabalhavam em mais alguns detalhes sobre seu plano, antes de se deslocar. Levaria algumas horas antes de chegar ao campo onde os hunos se encontravam através do caminho rochoso, e eles não tinham tempo a perder.

* * *

Sakura e seus nove companheiros se deslocaram morro abaixo com relativa facilidade, porém com muito cuidado para não despertar a atenção do inimigo. Abrigando-se atrás de uma rocha, o mais próximo possível de onde os morteiros estavam armados. Tentavam se manter camuflados naquele cenário branco e hostil. Ela estava tremendo e, se ela fosse inteiramente honesta, não era só de frio.

A equipe de desarmamento deveria esperar que as duas unidades se posicionassem e começassem o ataque para que pudessem se mover e trabalhar na desativação dos morteiros.

Uma vez que o Major e Pu colocaram seus homens em um terreno ligeiramente mais alto de ambos os lados. A estratégia era iniciar o ataque com flechas para depois descerem para o combate frente a frente, com as espadas.

Ela apertou o aperto a empunhadura de sua espada, pensando no que ela estava fazendo lá, onde ela havia acabado. Era uma loucura pensar que ela estava prestes a lutar em uma guerra! Durante a maior parte de sua vida, sua principal preocupação era se ela se casaria ou não. E, em caso afirmativo, se o marido seria ou não um bom homem, que gatasse dela e a tratasse bem. Agora, ela só poderia pensar em sair viva ali.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Tinha medo de morrer e não podia negar isso. Seu único consolo era pensar que, pelo menos, se ela morresse lá, morreria como homem, como soldado, lutando, em vez de uma mulher indigente vagando pelas ruas de Xangai.

'Vamos vencer, Kinomoto. Nosso Imperador está contando conosco'. Ban falou de repente, tirando-a do seu devaneio.  
'Eu sei disso, Ban. Você sabe o que fazer?'

Ban assentiu e ficou em silêncio durante alguns batimentos cardíacos, olhando para o companheiro. 'É a sua primeira batalha, não é?'

Ela suspirou. 'Você sabe que sim.'

'Você está assustado?'

'Estou.' Ela admitiu.

Não havia como negar aquele medo quando não conseguiam parar de tremer. Sakura olhou para o jovem com um sorriso nervoso. Ele estava muito orgulhoso e não queria admitir isso, mas ela podia ver que ele também estava assustado.

Ele respirou profundamente, inclinando o corpo até tocar sua testa no rochedo que os camuflava, onde eles estavam de prontidão. 'Eu também. Se eu morrer aqui, Kinomoto, quero que meu pai saiba que eu morri lutando.'

'Você não vai morrer, Ban. Nem nós. Não vamos morrer.'

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e tentou sorrir. 'Nós somos os mais jovens da tropa. Todos pensavam que não íamos sobreviver ao treinamento, mas aqui estamos.'

'Sim, e estaremos lutando ao lado deles.'

O menino assentiu de novo e eles voltaram a aguardar o sinal do Major.

Ela viu quando as flechas começaram a virem do lado esquerdo do acampamento, derrubando alguns hunos e ferindo alguns outros. Apenas segundos depois, o mesmo aconteceu do lado direito. Os Hunos imediatamente dividiram a maior parte de suas forças em dois, indo em direção aos arqueiros.

'Está na hora, homens.' Ela se virou para o grupo. 'Vocês sabem o que fazer. Prepare-se para se mover assim que as rajadas pararem.'

Ela puxou a espada e se concentrou no campo de batalha a sua frente. Não mais que dois minutos depois, a chuva de flechas cessou, deixando dezenas de inimigos mortos de alguns incapacitados. Sakura sentiu sua respiração falhar quando viu o Major liderar sua unidade em um ataque corpo a corpo contra os Hunos. Ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça e, quando a unidade de Pu carregou, ela apontou sua espada para seus alvos.

'Vamos!' Ela ordenou, saindo do esconderijo e se movendo em direção a um dos morteiros. Já haviam qual cada soldado deveria desarmar.

Ban, que também estava encarregado de desativar os morteiros, afastou-se dela com seu parceiro logo atrás dele, dando-lhe cobertura. O soldado que a apoiava se chamava Mui. Ele era um homem silencioso, tendo sido um monge antes de se juntar ao exército. Apesar de sua altura e corpulência, ele era extremamente ágil.

Sakura correu o mais rápido que pôde para alcançar os morteiros, tentando evitar chamar a atenção do inimigo. No meio do caminho, no entanto, ela cometeu o erro de olhar para a batalha que estava sendo travada a poucos metros de distância, o que fez com que seu corpo parasse involuntariamente enquanto o sangue dela esfriava em vista do banho de sangue que manchava a neve branca. Ela sentiu como se tivesse sido acertada por um forte golpe no estômago e sua mente e corpo ficaram completamente entorpecidos enquanto lutava contra o instinto de fugir em lágrimas. Era horror demais! Era morte demais! Era violência demais.

Ela foi trazida de volta à realidade por um gemido alto e profundo, seguido por um golpe enquanto o chão tremia a frente dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos, observando um huno caído no chão. Ela sentiu algo quente, viscoso, com um sabor metálico bem conhecido, espirrando todo o rosto. Ela nem sequer percebeu que tinha caído de joelhos.

'O que aconteceu, Kinomoto?' Perguntou Mui, já atacando outro oponente.

Sakura tentou controlar sua respiração rasa e rápida e tentando desesperadamente recolocar a cabeça para funcionar corretamente, mas havia tantos gritos de dor e desespero acontecendo a sua volta que ela não sabia o que fazer.

De repente ela sentiu que Mui a sacudiu pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar de pé. 'O Major confia em você, Garoto! Não o decepcione!'

Sakura estreitou os olhos quando o homem falou sobre o Major. Era verdade que ele estava ouvindo o que ela tinha a dizer nos últimos dias, mas realmente não acreditava que ele confiava nela.

Ela se levantou, afastando a mão de Mui, voltando a segurar de maneira firme a empunhadura de sua espada. Ela se recusava a permitir que todos aqueles que tentaram desacreditar nela estivessem certos. Ela, uma mulher, salvaria a vida do Imperador e provaria a todos que ela era uma guerreira digna.

Sakura respirou fundo e empunhou a espada, concentrando-se em um dos inimigos que estava se aproximando dela, empunhando um machado. Ela se abaixou, rolando para o lado e acertando um chute nas pernas dele fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio, o que deu a Mui a oportunidade de matá-lo facilmente. Olhando em volta, ela estreitou os olhos sobre os morteiros novamente. Sua mente estava clara agora de seu dever.

'Vamos, Mui!' Ela gritou, já correndo em direção ao alvo.

Sakura deslizou sob um dos carros, deixando a espada no chão. Ela despiu suas luvas, puxando-as para fora com os dentes, antes de começar a trabalhar na desativação do mecanismo de gatilho dos morteiros. Seus dedos trabalhavam o mais rápido que podiam. Ela esperava que todos os outros conseguissem desarmar seus dois morteiros sem problemas. De certa forma, ela conseguiu a parte mais fácil do trabalho, pois só tinha que desarmar um e disparar o outro para avisar os Guardas do Palácio.

'Agora… vamos ao outro.' Ela murmurou para si mesma, uma vez que ouviu o som de cliques do gatilho estar desabilitado.

Por puro reflexo, ela rolou para o lado, esquivando a espada de um soldado huno e, enquanto se levantava, chutou-o no meio das pernas. O grande homem dobrou-se com dor, antes de ser perfurado pela espada de Mui.

Mui olhou para ela. 'Consegui?'

Ela assentiu e tirou a espada do chão, virando-se para o morteiro ainda armado. 'Vamos atirar alguns fogos de artifício para o Imperador'.

Sem demora, ela instruiu Mui a ajudá-la a mover a carroça que apoiava o morteiro e apontá-lo para o céu, de modo que não atingisse o Palácio. Logo armando a arma que causou uma violenta explosão fazendo a carroça onde estava ser impulsionada para trás e quase a derrubando-a. A explosão foi alta o suficiente para ser ouvida por todos, especialmente o Exército Imperial na Cidade Proibida, que ignorava ainda a terrível batalha em andamento perto deles.

Sakura notou satisfeita os Guardas se movendo na cidade. No entanto, ela olhou assustada para os hunos que escorregavam pela encosta da Montanha para atacarem os Soldados do Palácio diretamente.

Ela se virou para procurar o Major, mas sentiu seu corpo congelar quando seus olhos vislumbraram um corpo familiar sendo pisoteado pelos hunos perto de um dos carros.

'Ban…' Sussurrou, sua visão estava desfocada sem querer acreditar. Caminhou devagar em direção ao amigo que estava caído, ignorando o aviso de Mui para não se afastar demais dele.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo completamente machucado do amigo, colocando a cabeça de em seu colo. 'Não, Ban, por favor, não morra. Por favor…' Ela soltou seu primeiro soluço, esquecendo de endurecer sua voz.

Ban abriu os olhos, ouvindo a voz delicada falando com ele. 'Kin... Kinomoto…' Ele se forçou a falar, cuspindo sangue.

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, tentando limpar o sangue e inclinou sua cabeça, de modo a evitar que ele não engasgasse com seu próprio sangue.

'Nós vamos sair desta, Ban. Você e eu. Nós vamos…' Ela falava tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

'Eu vou morrer…' Ele engasgou, apertando com as mãos o enorme corte no seu abdomen. 'Desarmei os morteiros, Kinomoto.'

Sakura colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a dele, tentando desesperadamente parar o sangramento. 'Eu sei. Você salvou o Imperador, Ban. Você é um herói.

'Quando voltamos... Você acha o Imperador…' Ban tossiu. 'Você acha que ele vai nos conceder grandes honras?'

'Eu tenho certeza que ele vai! E seu pai ficará tão orgulhoso de você.' Sakura olhou para o rosto pálido e os olhos vidrados, vendo a tentativa de um sorriso se formar nos lábios dele.

'Você é uma menina…' Ele afirmou, segurando sua mão. 'Agora eu sei disso…' Ele finalmente sorriu para ela. 'Fico feliz que você seja uma menina'.

'Sim, eu sou.' Ela tentou sorrir para ele. 'Mas você não deve contar a ninguém.'

'Seu segredo... Está seguro comigo, Kinomoto. E... Vai morrer... morrer comigo…' Ele ergueu a mão, tocando o rosto de Sakura para secar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto sem controle. 'Diga ao meu pai... diga a ele…' Ele nunca terminaria essa frase, enquanto a luz dos olhos castanhos se apagava desaparecendo devagar e para sempre.

Sakura sentia o corpo tremendo com os soluços, enquanto se inclinava para frente, abraçando o corpo sem vida de Ban. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela não conseguia continuar fingindo que ela era um homem, não naquele momento. Então ela permaneceu lá, abraçada a ele enquanto balançava de leve o corpo sem vida de seu melhor amigo.

Em algum canto sombrio de sua mente, uma sensação de culpa instaurou-se em seu coração. Era sua culpa ele está agora morto em seus braços. Se ela não visse os inimigos daquela maldita árvore, o Major não teria ordenado que eles assumissem aquela missão suicida e Ban ainda estaria vivo. Ele estaria rindo e se divertindo com ela por não conseguir atingir o maldito alvo durante as aulas de arco e flecha. Ou ele treinaria com ela para se tornarem grandes soldados - os melhores; apenas para fazer o Major e todo soldado que já duvidaram deles mordem suas próprias línguas.

Em vez disso ... Ban agora era apenas um corpo sem vida. Um cadáver que ela abraçava de forma desesperada como se isso pudesse evitar que a alma do impetuoso rapaz atravessasse o outro mundo.

'Kinomoto!' Ela ouviu a voz áspera do Major, sentindo-se ser puxada com força, obrigando-a a soltar o corpo de Ban. 'O que você está fazendo? Você está louco?' Ela virou-se para ele com ódio 'Ele está morto! E você vai acabar da mesma forma se ficar lá como um idiota!'

Sakura teve vontade de gritar com ele e acusá-lo de que a culpa da morte de Ban era dele, mas nem conseguia encontrar sua própria voz. Ela esfregou os olhos, limpando em seguida o sangue de seu rosto.

Xiao Lang virou-se, evitando o ataque de mais dois inimigos que tentavam matá-lo.

Um terceiro hono se aproximou de Sakura, rindo da visão do pequeno soldado que chorava. Ele chutou o corpo de Ban como se fosse um saco de merda a gargalhadas.

'Morra maldito!' Ela rugiu para o imenso inimigo.

O huno ainda sorria sem entender o que ela havia lhe dito, tentou golpeá-la com sua espada banhada de sangue, mas Sakura conseguiu desviar do ataque com apenas um arranhão na armadura. Ela pulou para trás, afastando-se do alcance de seu adversário para recuperar a sua espada que estava no chão, ao lado de Ban . Posicionou-se para lutar por sua vida. Não morreria.

Ela sabia que o homem à sua frente era mais forte, mas ela era muito mais ágil. Além disso, a espada inimiga era muito mais pesada e sempre que ele a atacava, abria sua defesa. Sakura avançou em direção do adversário, usando sua espada e agilidade para desviar de todos as tentativas de ataques frustradas do huno que mostrava-se claramente irritado.

Ela aproveitou cada abertura da defesa do inimigo, golpeando-o sem piedade e afastando-se novamente. Até que a irritação e os vários machucados do Huno o fizeram ser mais impurdente e atacá-la com tamanha raiva e tamanha insanidade que finalmente ela conseguiu a brecha que realmente queria. Abaixou-se o suficiente para golpeá-lo nas pernas fazendo-o cair no chão estirado. Sem dar tempo para ele seguer entender o que aconteceu, e sem um pingo de compaixão, ela cortou a mão que segurava a empunhadura da arma.

O Huno gritou em agonia. Não demorou muito antes de estar de joelhos na frente dela, com uma perna cortada também.

Sakura estava furiosa, no entanto sua mente estava estranhamente clara enquanto encarava o inimigo. Um breve pensamento de que ela tivesse enlouquecido passou por sua mente quando, com um movimento rápido e certeiro, ela passou sua espada sobre os ombros daquele homem, decapitando-o e dando-lhe uma morte rápida.

Naquele momento, a bela Flor da China finalmente se transformou no soldado: Kinomoto Touya.

 _ **Continua.**_


End file.
